Recuerdos
by NaruHina033
Summary: han pasado ya cuatro años...ella regresa por la boda de su hermana...y para enfrentar su pasado en la ciudad de los angeles..donde conocio que era el amor y al estar juntos, pero al dia siguente el no recuerda nada...ya que se habia casado con otra...y al enterarse de que estaba embarazada decio huir...a empezar de nuevo con una personita muy especial..y era su hijo haruyuki..hyuga
1. Chapter 1

_**RECUERDOS...**_

_**CUATRO AÑOS ATRAS...**_

_-positivo...-dijo hinata dentro del baño_

_-hinata todo bien...-dijo sakura_

_-hermana estas bien...-dijo hanabi_

_hinata salio del baño con la prueba de embarazo en su mano..._

_-dinos...que resulto...-dijo sakura_

_-yo...estoy embarazada...-dijo hinata_

_las dos chicas se quedaron sorprendidas ala confesion..._

_-le diras cierto...-dijo sakura_

_-no se...el esta casado ahora...-dijo hinata_

_-pero tiene derecho a saberlo...-dijo hanabi_

_-lo se...pero el no recuerda nada de lo que paso entre nosotros...-dijo hinata_

_-y que vas a hacer...-dijo sakura_

_-me ire a houston...estudiare y trabajare aya...-dijo hinata_

_-estas segura de eso...hinata-dijo hanabi_

_-si...no quiero destruir su felicidad...el es feliz con la chica que ama...por eso se caso...no-dijo hinata_

_-cuenta conmigo hinata...nadie sabra de esto...hasta que tu decidas decirlo...-dijo sakura_

_-te prometo que no le dire a nadie...pero te hechare de menos hermana...-dijo hanabi_

_-si...yo tambien las extrañare...alas dos-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 1  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRESENTE...**

conversacion telefonica...

-hola...hanabi...-contesto hinata

_-hinata...eres tu...-respondio hanabi_

-si soy yo...-contesto hinata

_-entonces...vas a ir a mi boda con konohamaru...-respondio hanabi_

-no lo se...y si el esta ahi...yo no se si pueda...-contesto hinata

_-sabes que ira...konohamaru lo invito...-respondio hanabi_

-en eso tienes razon hanabi...-contesto hinata

_-entonces iras...cierto...-respondio hanabi_

-si..en dos dias estare ahi...-contesto hinata

_-te esperare...todas tus amigas quieren verte...-respondio hanabi_

-lo se...no le has dicho nada a papa...¿cierto?-contesto hinata

_-no...espero que lo hagas tu...-respondio hanabi_

-lo hare...mi padre sabra porque decidi cambiarme de universidad...-contesto hinata

_-bueno...nos vemos en dos dias hermana...-respondio hanabi_

colgo el telefono...y dio un respiro de resigacion...y un niño de cuatro años se le acerco...

-mami...como es la tia hanabi...-dijo haru

-la conoceras pronto mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-y como es papa...-dijo haru

-lo veras pronto...tambien..._"o eso creo.."_-dijo hinata

-voy a ver tele un rato mami...-dijo haru

-claro...ve...recuerda que solo un rato...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo haru

el niño se metio a su cuarto a ver television...

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-sabes...porque no piensas casarte de nuevo naruto...-dijo sasuke

-no...no creo que llegue a casarme aun...-dijo naruto

-me extraña que digas eso...-dijo sakura

-lo se...es que hecho de menos a mi mejor amiga...ya han pasado cuatro años desde que se fue...jamas me dijo porque...-dijo naruto

-_"si que eres tonto..."_me voy tengo cosas que hacer...-dijo sakura

-voy contigo amor...-dijo sasuke

-nos vemos chicos...-dijo naruto

despues de que se fueron sus amigos...se quedo pensando en una sola cosa...

-_"porque te fuiste...hinata"_-penso naruto

* * *

EN HOUSTON...

-como estaras naruto...aun te acordaras de mi...-djo hinata

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_era un nuevo año de escuela...en la universida "konoha" una de las mejores del mundo...y un poco cara...pero cerca para que no fueras lejos de la ciudad..._

_-**"espero que sea mi mejor año..."**-penso hinata_

_reviso la lista de compañeros en donde esta su nombre...cuando alguien le hablo..._

_-creo que seremos compañeros...-dijo naruto_

_ella lo miro muy detalladamente...sus ojos azules como el cielo...su pelo amarillo como el sol...y su piel tan bronceda..._

_-creo que si...-dijo hinata_

_-el mio es namikaze naruto...pero solo dime naruto...y tu..-dijo naruto_

_-hyuga hinata...-dijo hinata_

_-es muy bonito tu nombre...me gusta...hinata-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-ahora seremos mejores amigos...hoy...mañana y siempre...-dijo naruto_

_-claro...amigos...-dijo hinata_

_-vamos a clases...porque este año sera estupendo...-dijo naruto_

_ella solo lo vio con esa energia de un nuevo año de clases...y le sonrio..._

_**FLASH BLACK END**_

-si tan solo te hubieras acordado de esa noche...-dijo hinata

-mami...tengo hambre...-dijo haru

-ya voy amor...te preparare algo rico...-dijo hinata

-si...y va ser mami...-dijo haru

-tu plato favorito...-dijo hinata

-de verdad...me haras ramen...si..si...-dijo haru

-ve a lavarte las manos...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru y entro al baño

hinata solo le sonrio a su pequeño hijo...tan pequeño...y con un gran parecido...

-_"eres tan identico a el..."_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-te preparare algo rico...-dijo hinata_

_-si...y va ser mami...-dijo haru_

_-tu plato favorito...-dijo hinata_

_-de verdad...me haras ramen...si..si...-dijo haru_

_-ve a lavarte las manos...-dijo hinata_

_-si mami...-dijo haru y entro al baño_

_hinata solo le sonrio a su pequeño hijo...tan pequeño...y con un gran parecido..._

_-**"eres tan identico a el..."**-penso hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 2  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-y esta invitacion...-dijo naruto

-es para mi boda...para que mas...-dijo konohamaru

-y...invitaste a todos...-dijo naruto

-claro..a todos los amigos y familia...ya sabes que a hanabi le gusta que la fiesta sea grande...-dijo konohamaru

-en eso tienes razon...bueno ire..-dijo naruto

-que bueno...pero que paso con maki..de verdad se divorciaron...-dijo konohamaru

-si...solo duramos un año...tu sabes como es...creo que me adelante al casarme con ella..-dijo naruto

-y aun recuerdas lo que paso aquella noche amigo...-dijo konohamaru

-no...aun no recuerdo...todo me resulta muy confuso...-dijo naruto

-eso te paso por tomar tanto...antes de tu boda...-dijo konohamaru

-lo se...y sabes que...me alegra estar lejos de maki...como la pude soportar...-dijo naruto

-eso mismo te dije cuando eran novios...-dijo konohamaru

-y..¿hinata vendra? o ¿no?-dijo naruto

-no se...me imagino que la invito hanabi...recuerda que son hermanas...y porque me preguntas eso...-dijo konohamaru

-nomas...es solo que se fue sin desperdirse de mi...-dijo naruto

-_"no lo hizo poque te casaste..."_-penso konohamaru

-gracias por invitarme...nos vemos en dos dias...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo konohamaru

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN HOUSTON...**_

-esta muy rico mami...-dijo haru

-lo se mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-mami...como te enamoraste de papa...y como es...-dijo haru

-_"desde que me hablo por primera vez.."_bueno hijo es algo dificil de explicar...pero en su aspecto es igualito a ti...-dijo hinata

-enserio...soy igual a papa...-dijo haru

-si...bien es hora de que duermas...anda cepillate los dientes...y te acuestas a dormir...-dijo hinata

-esta bien mami...-dijo haru

ya que el pequeño entro al baño a cepillarse los dientes...

-aun lo amas...cierto hinata...-dijo ino entrando

-ino...no es que...-dijo hinata

-se nota...aun lo amas a pesar de pasar el tiempo...-dijo ino

-no puedo mentirte...y ahora que mi hermana me invito a su boda...y pensar de volver a verlo...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero recuerda que iremos contigo...somos amigos...-dijo ino

-si..tienes razon...-dijo hinata

-le diras la existencia de haruyuki...-dijo ino

-no se...el no recuerda lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche...-dijo hinata

-aunque haya pasado en tiempo...el debe saberlo...a leguas se ve el parecido entre los dos...-dijo ino

-tal vez tengas razon...solo estare una semana aya...le dire y regresaremos de nuevo a houston..-dijo hinata

-bueno...es tu decicion...nos vemos luego amiga...-dijo ino y se marcho

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-se que ha pasado tanto tiempo hijo..-dijo kushina

-tu madre tiene razon...es momento de que salgas adelante...y vualvas a amar otra vez...-dijo minato

-lo se...pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...-dijo naruto

-eso siempre dices para que no te digamos nada...-dijo kushina

-lo unico que me importa ahora...-dijo naruto

-tu trabajo...con eso siempre evitas todo problema desde que...-dijo kushina

-me voy a dormir...-dijo naruto

-esta conversacion no ha acabado..-dijo kushina

-para mi si...-dijo naruto y subio a su cuarto

-este niño deveras...-dijo kushina

-entiendelo...es solo cuestion de tiempo...-dijo minato

-creo que tienes razon...-dijo kushina

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN HOUSTON...**_

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_el maestro estaba dando una clase demasiado aburrido...los demas compañeros hacian su mayor esfuerzo para no dormirse...__y como siempre el se quedo dormido a mitad de clase..._

_-**"se a quedado dormido..."**-penso hinata al verlo_

_-joven namikaze...-dijo el profe_

_como no escuchaba...el profe se acerco y hizo un ruido que lo habia espantado..._

_-ahora me dira...que es el grado...en algebra...-dijo el profe_

_-pues...-dijo naruto_

_su celular vibro y era un mensaje de su amiga diciendole que es...lo lee rapido y se lo memorizo..._

_-estoy esperando...-dijo el profe_

_-son los que puede ser ya sea adsoluto o con una relacion a una variable...-dijo naruto_

_-bien...y como les decia...-dijo el profe_

_tomo su celular y le mando un mesaje...y pocos minutos el cel de ella vibro ya que era un mensaje_

_-me has salvado...de nuevo..._

_-**"siempre haces lo mismo..."**-penso hinata_

_la clase seguia...ella solo lo miro como el hacia el esfuerzo para no quedarse dormido...de nuevo_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-mami...quiero desayunar...-dijo haru

-ya voy mi cielo...-dijo hinata

ya que le habia servido el desayuno...ya que era cerial..con leche...

-mami...el abuelo es bueno...-dijo haru

-claro que si...cuando lo veas te caera bien...-dijo

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

konohamaru


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-mami...quiero desayunar...-dijo haru_

_-ya voy mi cielo...-dijo hinata_

_ya que le habia servido el desayuno...ya que era cerial..con leche..._

_-mami...el abuelo es bueno...-dijo haru_

_-claro que si...cuando lo veas te caera bien...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 3  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-buenos dias...-dijo ino entrando

-tia ino...-dijo haru

-hola...como esta este pequeñin...-dijo ino

-bien tia...y el tio sai...y mei...-dijo haru

-ello llegaran muy pronto...no te alegras de que este aqui...-dijo ino

-claro que si tia...voy a ver tele...-dijo haru

-un ratito de acuerdo mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru

el niño se metio a su habitacion y prendio la television...

-mañana estaremos listo para el viaje amiga...-dijo ino

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-recuerda que nosotros nos iremos al otro dia...ya sabes por el trabajo de sai...-dijo ino

-entiendo...nos veremos mañana...-dijo hinata

-por cierto los demas chicos...se enteraron de la fiesta..y ya sabes como son...-dijo ino

-en eso si...tienes razon...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos amiga...-dijo ino

-nos vemos con los chicos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-a mi no me mientas hinata...-dijo sakura_

_-de que hablas...no entiendo..-dijo hinata nerviosa_

_-sabemos que te mueres por el...-dijo hanabi_

_-¿morirme? ¿de que hablan chicas?-dijo hinata_

_-solo dinos una cosa amiga...-dijo sakura_

_-que cosa...es un interrogatorio o algo asi..-dijo hinata_

_-claro que no...-dijo hanabi_

_-en al punto...te gusta naruto...-dijo sakura_

_-que...yo..somos amigos nada mas...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-claro que te gusta...se nota hermana...-dijo hanabi_

_-¿se nota?-dijo hinata_

_-aja...lo admites te gusta...-dijo sakura_

_-si...pero esta comprometido...con su novia...-bajo la mirada-se casara en dos dias...-dijo hinata_

_-lo sabemos...esa chica es una presumida...no se porque la aguanta...-dijo sakura_

_-en eso tienes razon...-dijo hanabi_

_-solo prometame...que no le diran nada-dijo hinata_

_-te lo prometemos...-dijo sakura_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-es cierto mami...mañana viajaremos...-dijo haru

-si mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo haru

-anda ve a dormir...porque mañana nos iremos...a los angeles-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-ni se porque me case...ahora me siento solo...-dijo naruto

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-siempre es lo mismo contigo naruto...ya olvida a esa...estas casado conmigo y no con esa...-dijo maki_

_-esa es mi mejor amiga...asi que respetala...-dijo naruto_

_-siempre hablas de ella...me enfada cuando hablas de esa...-dijo maki_

_-ya basta...deja de culpar a hinata de que no puedas tener hijos...-dijo naruto_

_-ha...ahora me culpas a mi por no poder tener un bebe...-dijo maki_

_-no te estoy culpando...es solo que me molesta que hables mal de las personas...-dijo naruto_

_-asi me conociste...y ahora estamos juntos...-dijo maki_

_-me voy...-dijo naruto_

_-a donde vas...aun no terminamos de hablar...-dijo maki_

_-yo si...-dijo naruto y se marcho_

_camino unas calles...solo necesitaba sentirse libre...estar con esa mujer lo ahogaba..._

_-**"sin tan solo no te hubieras ido...te necesito...mucho hinata"**-penso naruto_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-otra vez pensando en cosas amigo...-dijo sasuke

-ya sabes como soy...-dijo naruto

-iras a la boda de konohamaru...-dijo sasuke

-le dije que si...y tu..-dijo naruto

-ire con mi esposa claro...-dijo sasuke

-que suerte tienes amigo...sin tan solo hubiera escojido bien una esposa...-dijo naruto

-_"hinata era la indicada para ti...naruto"_...no supiste escojer bien-dijo sasuke

-lo se...y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme casado...-dijo naruto

-lo bueno es que...ya no estas con ella...-dijo sasuke

-eso si...aunque este libre...me siento solo...como si me faltara alguien...-dijo naruto

-_"se nota...la necesitas..sin darte cuenta la necesitas mucho..naruto"_-penso sasuke

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-iras a la boda de konohamaru...-dijo sasuke_

_-le dije que si...y tu..-dijo naruto_

_-ire con mi esposa claro...-dijo sasuke_

_-que suerte tienes amigo...sin tan solo hubiera escojido bien una esposa...-dijo naruto_

_-**"hinata era la indicada para ti...naruto"**...no supiste escojer bien-dijo sasuke_

_-lo se...y no sabes como me arrepiento de haberme casado...-dijo naruto_

_-lo bueno es que...ya no estas con ella...-dijo sasuke_

_-eso si...aunque este libre...me siento solo...como si me faltara alguien...-dijo naruto_

_-**"se nota...la necesitas..sin darte cuenta la necesitas mucho..naruto"**-penso sasuke_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 4  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN HOUSTON...**_

-estas listo mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si mami..ya voy...-dijo haru

salieron de la casa...directo al aereopuerto...

_**YA EN EL AEREOPUERTO...**_

-hinata...hola..-dijo lee

-no nos ibas a invitar cierto...-dijo shun

-chicos hola...perdone por no decirles...-dijo hinata

-ya...suficiente...ya estan aqui no...-dijo ino

-tranquila querida...-dijo sai

-ya chicos hay que entrar...-dijo hinata

-si...vamos...quiero ver como son los angeles...-dijo shun

-claro es hermoso...-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo ino

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES..**

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-bien...iremos a comprar ropa...no vienes naruto...-dijo sakura

-no gracias...tengo trabajo que hacer...-dijo naruto

-¿seguro?-dijo sakura

-si...ya me dejas continuar..-dijo naruto

-bueno...-dijo sakura y se marcho

-al fin silencio...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL AVION...**

-ya deja de moverte lee...-dijo shun

-y tu deja de regañarme...-dijo lee

-ustedes deje de discutir...-dijo ino

-mama..-dijo mei

-tranquila cariño...-dijo sai

**_EN EL OTRO ASIENTO..._**

-_"jamas cambiaran..."_-penso hinata

-mama...tengo sueño...-dijo haru

-duermete mi cielo...-dijo hinata

el pequeño se acomodo en su asiento y se quedo bien dormido...

-_"mi pequeño"_...-penso hinata

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-contigo queria hablar...-dijo maki_

_-¿conmigo? de que...-dijo hinata_

_-si...quiero que te alejes de el...-dijo maki_

_-que...si somos amigos...y ademas...-dijo hinata_

_-nada...te lo advierto..alejate de mi novio...sabes que nos casaremos mañana...-dijo maki_

_-lo se...-dijo hinata_

_-estas advertida...alejate de el...-dijo maki y se marcho_

_ella solo bajo la mirada sintiendo ganas de llorar..._

_-**"mañana...te casaras..."**-penso hinata_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-todo bien hinata...-dijo ino

-si..estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-bueno...-dijo ino

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES**

-que bueno que veniste hermana...-dijo hanabi

-si...ellos son mis amigos...sai y su esposa ino y su hija mei...y shun y lee son hermanos...-dijo hinata

-un placer...pueden ver la ciudad...aqui esta la direccion cuando regresen...-dijo hanabi

-te tomamos la palabra...vamos...-dijo shun

ya que los demas se fueron dejando ala hermanas y al pequeño...

-mami...quien es ella...-dijo haru

-es tu tia mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-_"se parece tanto a el.."_ hola soy tu tia hanabi...-dijo hanabi

-hola...soy haruyuki hyuga...pero dime haru..-dijo haru

-pues bien haru...es un placer...-dijo hanabi

-vamos a casa...-dijo hinata

* * *

**AL LLEGAR A CASA...**

-donde estabas hanabi...sabes que te casaras en dos dias...-dijo hiashi

-lo se papa..pero me encontre a alguien...-dijo hanabi

hinata entro a su casa...jamas cambio...y su padre se sorprendio al verla...con un niño a su lado

-y este niño hinata...-dijo hiashi

-yo los dejo...vamos haru...-dijo hanabi

-si...-dijo haru

ya que ellos se fueron dejando solos a padre e hija

-hinata...y quien es ese niño..-dijo hiashi

-papa...el es haruyuki y es mi hijo...-dijo hinata

-¿como que tu hijo?-dijo hiashi

-si...tiene tres años...-dijo hinata

-entonces..por eso te quisite cambiar de universidad...cierto-dijo hiashi

-si...lamento si te decepcione...-dijo hinata

-pero que dices...has sabido criar a mi nieto...haruyuki...pero solo dime una cosa hija-dijo hiashi

-dime...-dijo hinata

-su padre es de aqui cierto...-dijo hiashi

-si...es de aqui...-dijo hinata

-haru es un niño inteligente...a sus tres años habla bien...-dijo hiashi

-si...es lo unico que tengo en la vida...-dijo hinata

-cuantos dias estaras aqui hija...-dijo hiashi

-una semana...-dijo hinata

-estoy orgulloso de ti...a tus 20 años a sabido criar bien a mi nieto...pero tambien veniste por otra cosa...cierto..-dijo hiashi

-si...le prometi a haru que conoceria a su padre...-dijo hinata

-y ¿quien es su padre?-dijo hiashi

-namikaze...naruto...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-cuantos dias estaras aqui hija...-dijo hiashi_

_-una semana...-dijo hinata_

_-estoy orgulloso de ti...a tus 20 años a sabido criar bien a mi nieto...pero tambien veniste por otra cosa...cierto..-dijo hiashi_

_-si...le prometi a haru que conoceria a su padre...-dijo hinata_

_-y ¿quien es su padre?-dijo hiashi_

_-namikaze...naruto...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _5_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que...si ustedes eran muy amigos...-dijo hiashi

-lo se...es que solo paso padre...-dijo hinata

-lo amas cierto...-dijo hiashi

ella solo desvio su mirada...

-contestame...lo amas...-dijo hiashi

-si...lo amo...pero ahora esta casado...con ella...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...-dijo hiashi

-tengo que irme...a mi cuarto-dijo hinata

-anda ve...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

-hola hanabi...ansiosa por tu boda..-dijo sakura

-si...mira te presento a mi sabrino...haruyuki...-dijo hanabi

-hola...tia puedo ir a jugar...-dijo haru

-claro ve...-dijo hanabi

el niño corrio a los juegos del parque...

-¿sobrino? eso significa que...-dijo sakura

-si volvio...pero por una semana...-dijo hanabi

-enserio..el niño es tan parecido a el...-dijo sakura

-lo se...al verlo me sorprendio el parecido...-dijo hanabi

-y hinata donde esta...-dijo sakura

-en casa...-dijo hanabi

-entonces vamos...-dijo sakura

-si...haru nos vamos...-dijo hanabi

-si tia..-dijo haru

* * *

**EN LA CASA HYUGA...**

-ve con el abuelo haru...-dijo hanabi

-si tia...abuelo hiashi...-dijo haru

-hey...como te fue en el parque...-dijo hiashi

_**EN EL CUARTO DE HINATA...**_

revisaba su viejo diario donde escribia muchas cosas ocultas de su vida

-hinata...porque no me avisaste...-dijo sakura

-lo lamento...es que venia con amigos...-dijo hinata

-yo las dejo...para que platiquen...-dijo hanabi y se marcho

ya quedando solas..

-tu hijo es tan parecido a naruto...-dijo sakura

-lo se...espero que nadie lo note aun...-dijo hinata

-lo dudo...el parecido es increible...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo hinata

-le diras ahora si sobre el niño...-dijo sakura

-no se...de seguro ya tiene hijos...con su esposa...-dijo hinata

-no...jamas tuvieron hijos...se divorciaron hace un año..-dijo sakura

-¿porque se divorciaron?...-dijo hinata

-logico esa mujer lo engañaba y con el hecho de que no podia tener hijos...-dijo sakura

-lo...engaño..el es tan bueno...como pudo hacer eso...-dijo hinata

-tu lo amas aun cierto...-dijo sakura

-no te puedo mentir...si aun lo amo...y mas cada dia que pasaba...-dijo hinata

-logico...me tengo que ir me esperan en casa...-dijo sakura y se marcho

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-naruto...-dijo hinata contestando el telefono_

_-hinata puedes venir a mi casa...-respondio naruto_

_-claro...voy en unos minutos...-contesto hinata y colgo_

**_15 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

_-como estas...-dijo hinata_

_-mas o menos...me siento muy mareado...me acompañas a mi cuarto...-dijo naruto_

_-si...vamos..-dijo hinata_

_lo ayudo a subir a su cuarto despacio...y lo sento en su cama..._

_-eres una buena amiga...de seguro alguien te amara por lo que eres...-dijo naruto_

_ella solo lo miro...y fue muy conciente de que su mano se deslizo lentamente por el cabello de naruto, lentamente sintiendo la suavidad de su pelo._

_-no necesito a nadie mas...te tengo a ti...-dijo hinata_

_el abrio sus ojos...y los clavo en ella...sin dejar de mirarala..._

_-eres muy bonita...y muy inteligente...la mejor en todo lo que es materia...algun dia seras la mejor en tus diseños y cualquier hombre se pelearia por tener tu amor...-dijo naruto_

_inconsientemente estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella...el perdio el control que no pudo evitar besar sus labios...moviendose lentamente sintiendo como correspodia a sus besos...ella sintio su corazon latia y ya que era su primer beso con el chico que amaba desde que se conocieron...siempre lo habia soñado que fuera asi..._

_-**"es mejor que mi sueño..."**-penso hinata mientras lo besaba_

_el movimiento de sus labios con los suyos era una experiencia muy hermosa y unica...cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba ya los dos tumbados en esa cama...la cama de naruto pero eso no le importo...queria que la tocara sentir sus manos sobre su piel...sin saber bien de lo que estaba haciendo lazó su pierna y la enredo en sus caderas haciendo que el gimiera contra sus labios desendiendo lentamente bajo por su cuello haciendo que diera un suspiero._

_hinata cerro sus ojos y se dejo hacer...era tan magico lo que estaba pasando entre ellos..._

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-mami...-dijo haru

-que paso mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-quiero chocolate...-dijo haru

-bueno...vamos por el ala cocina te parece...-dijo hinata

-si vamos...-dijo haru

los dos corrieron hasta llegar la cocina...ya que estaba ahi le preparo un chocolate...que se lo tomo poco a poco...

-_"a pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros...me diste lo que mas amo en el mundo...a mi hijo"_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-mami...-dijo haru_

_-que paso mi cielo...-dijo hinata_

_-quiero chocolate...-dijo haru_

_-bueno...vamos por el ala cocina te parece...-dijo hinata_

_-si vamos...-dijo haru_

_los dos corrieron hasta llegar la cocina...ya que estaba ahi le preparo un chocolate...que se lo tomo poco a poco..._

_-**"a pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros...me diste lo que mas amo en el mundo...a mi hijo"**-penso hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _6_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUINETE...**

-siempre lavantandote temprano hija-dijo hiashi

-si...es la mania que no se me quita...-dijo hinata

-recuerdo que siempre te levantabas bien temprano para estudiar...por cierto y mi nieto...-dijo hiashi

-sigue dormido...-dijo hinata

-que raro de que no haya heredado tu sueño...-dijo hiashi

-lo se...tengo que hacer unas cosas padre...te encargo a haru...-dijo hinata

-claro...anda ve..-dijo hiashi

-gracias papa...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

**EN LAS CALLES DEL LA CIUDAD...**

caminaba por las calles mirando cada lado del lugar...jamas cambio seguia igual...

**_FLASH BALCK_**

_-ya deja de leer...anda vamos a jugar este juego...-dijo naruto_

_-sabes que mañana hay examen...verdad...-dijo hinata_

_-si lo se...pero deja el libro...-dijo naruto_

_-no...sabes que no memorizo muy rapido como tu...-dijo hinata_

_-solo un rato...y te prometo que te ayudare a memorizar...-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...solo un rato...-dijo hinata_

_juegaron videojuegos casi toda la tarde...siempre le ganaba en todas las rondas..._

_-no es justo...quiero la revancha...-dijo naruto_

_-no puede ser...mira la hora...-dijo hinata_

_-que...no es muy tarde...-dijo naruto_

_-por hacerte caso...ahora como pasare el examen...es tu culpa...-dijo hinata_

_-vamos...estudiaremos ahora...y aprobaras te lo aseguro...-dijo naruto_

_pasaron toda la tarde estudiando...acerca de todos los temas...y fue memorizandolos..._

_FLASH BLACK END_

-en que tanto piensas amiga...-dijo sakura

-en nada...-dijo hinata

-y haru...-dijo sakura

-en casa durmiendo...tiene un sueño muy pesado...-dijo hinata

-logico...al igual que naruto cuando duerme...-dijo sakura

-es cierto...ya ni me acordaba...-dijo hinata

-la empresa de su abuelo esta cerca de aqui...ahi trabaja el...-dijo sakura

-no...solo quiero distraerme un poco...es todo-dijo hinata

-bueno...tengo que irme...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo me saludas a sasuke...-dijo hinata

-claro...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...**

-no crees que trabajas mucho querido nieto...-dijo jiraiya

-sabes porque lo hago...-dijo naruto

-sabias que tu amiga de unveridad regreso...-dijo jiraiya

-quien...hinata esta aqui...-dijo naruto

-si..no se quizas quieras verla...-dijo jiraiya

-claro que si...nos vemos mañana abuelo...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-_"se nota que la quieres..."_-penso jiraiya

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

camino hasta que la vio...de imediato la reconcocio...aunque su pelo era mas largo que lo habitual...ella miraba como los niños se divertian en el parque con los juegos...

-ha pasado tanto tiempo hinata...-dijo naruto

se sorprendio al escuchar esa voz...jamas la olvido...

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...me puedo sentar...-dijo naruto

ella asintio y se sento a un lado de ella...

-recuerdas cuando veniamos aqui a jugar...-dijo naruto

-si...fue antes de que te casaras...-dijo hinata

-ese fue un error muy grande...al haberme casado con ella...-dijo naruto

-porque...digo tu eras muy feliz a su lado...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero con los meses...al engañarme con varias personas me di cuenta de que no la amaba como pensaba...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...y te has vuelto a casar...-dijo hinata

-no...y tu...-dijo naruto

-no...-dijo hinata

-y novio tienes por aya..-dijo naruto

-no...solo tengo un hijo..._"porque dije eso"_-dijo hinata

-¿un hijo...es interesante...?-dijo naruto

-lo es...me tengo que ir...-dijo hinata

-espera...porque no hacemos cosas juntos como cuando eramos amigos...tu...yo y el niño...que te parece...-dijo naruto

-no se...es que tengo otras cosas que hacer...-dijo hinata

-si cambias de opinion llamame...-dijo naruto dandole su numero de celular

-gracias...nos veremos luego...-dijo hinata y se marcho

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-conozco esa sonrisa...es por alguien...-dijo kushina

-no...siempre sonrio asi-dijo naruto

-tu sonrisa es diferente...-dijo minato

-siempre sacan conclusiones muy apresuradas...me voy a dormir...-dijo naruto y se marcho a su habitacion

-yo se porque sonrie asi...-dijo jiraiya

-dinos porque papa...-dijo minato

-su mejor amiga regreso...-dijo jiraiya

-hinata...ahora entiendo...-dijo kushina

* * *

**EN SU HABITACION...**

-me alegro volver a verte...no tienes ni idea cuanto te extrañe...mi mejor amiga-dijo naruto

se acosto en su cama...aun no sabe porque ese recuerdo le resulta muy borrosos...

-_"ahora solo tengo que recordar...con quien estube esa noche.."_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-me alegro volver a verte...no tienes ni idea cuanto te extrañe...mi mejor amiga-dijo naruto_

_se acosto en su cama...aun no sabe porque ese recuerdo le resulta muy borrosos..._

_-**"ahora solo tengo que recordar...con quien estube esa noche.."**-penso naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _7_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

-mami llegaste...-dijo haru

-claro mi cielo...que tal si tu y yo vamos a ese parque cerca de casa...-dijo hinata

-si vamos...-dijo haru

-a donde crees que vas hinata...tu tienes que ayudarme con el vestido de novia...-dijo hanabi

-ahora no puedo...le prometi que iriamos al parque...-dijo hinata

-nada de pero...me ayudaras...y dile a sakura que lo lleve...porque tu te quedas...-dijo hanabi

-pero...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...estara bien conmigo...ayuda a tu hermana...-dijo sakura

-gracias...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

-haru no te alejes tanto...-dijo sakura

-no...estare aqui...-dijo haru

-hola...y el niño es tuyo...-dijo naruto

-que...no es de h...quiero decir de mi amiga..."por poco le digo"-dijo sakura

-ya veo...puedo hablar con el...-dijo naruto

-si...ve...-dijo sakura

el se acerco al niño que jugaba con sus jugetes solito...

-hola...puedo jugar contigo...-dijo naruto

-si...pero usted es...-dijo haru

-_"tan pequeño que habla muy bien..."_ llamame como quieras...-dijo naruto

-bueno...te llamare señor sol...-dijo haru

-y yo te dire pequeño sol...te parece...-dijo naruto

-si...jugemos...-dijo haru

sakura solo los veia jugando...

-_"eso diria el llamado de la sangre"_-penso sakura

-su marca es muy bonita señor sol...-dijo haru

-gracias...igual que la tuya..pequeño sol...y tu papa...porque no esta contigo-dijo naruto

-no...mami dice que papa esta prisionero por una bruja...-dijo haru

-ya veo...me tengo que ir...pero nos veremos pronto en el parque...-dijo naruto

-si...le dire a mami que venga...para que te conozca señor sol...-dijo haru

-claro...nos vemos pequeño sol...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-es hora de irnos haru...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-como se porto mi niño...-dijo hinata

-bien mami...el señor sol es muy buena persona...-dijo haru

-¿señor sol?.._"seguro que es un amigo imaginario"_-dijo hinata

-si...el señor sol tiene la misma marca que yo...de nacimiento...-dijo haru

-claro mi cielo...ve a ver tele te parece...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru y se metio al cuarto

-nos vemos luego amiga...-dijo sakura y se marcho

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-vamos mi cielo...iremos a caminar...-dijo haru

-si mami...-dijo hinata

salieron de la casa...al llegar a un pequeño parque...

-tengo sueño mami...-dijo haru

-duerme mi cielo...duerme..-dijo hinata

se acomodo en los brazos de su madre y se quedo dormido...

-hinata...tanto tiempo...-dijo kushina

-kushina-san...hola...-dijo hinata

-el niño es tuyo...-dijo kushina viendo al pequeño dormido

-si...es mi hijo...-dijo hinata

-el padre de tu hijo...es mi hijo cierto..-dijo kushina

-si...fue algo que...-dijo hinata

-no tienes que decirmelo a mi...si no a el...el parecido es sorprendente...es como si lo viera a naruto cuando era niño...-dijo kushina

ella no dijo nada...desviando su mirada...

-y como fue que paso esto...-dijo kushina

-fue antes de que se casara...me habia llamado...y solo paso...-dijo hinata

-lo entiendo...siempre lo amaste...aunque no se diera cuenta y se terminara casando con esa mujer...-dijo kushina

-si...me entere lo que paso entre ellos...-dijo hinata

-puedo tomerle una foto a mi nieto...-dijo kushina

-claro...que puede...-dijo hinata

saco su camara y le tomo la foto...

-a minato el encantara saber que tiene un nieto...y le diras a mi hijo sobre el pequeño-dijo kushina

-si...solo estoy pensando como hacerlo...-dijo hinata

-te entiendo...me siento orgullosa de que hayas criado muy bien a mi nieto...-dijo kushina

-muchas gracias...-dijo hinata

-bueno me voy...nos veremos en la boda...-dijo kushina

-si...nos vemos...-dijo hinata

kushina siguio su camino a casa...y hinata miro el cielo muy estrellado y hermoso...

-_"ahora como te lo dire"_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-a minato el encantara saber que tiene un nieto...y le diras a mi hijo sobre el pequeño-dijo kushina_

_-si...solo estoy pensando como hacerlo...-dijo hinata_

_-te entiendo...me siento orgullosa de que hayas criado muy bien a mi nieto...-dijo kushina_

_-muchas gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno me voy...nos veremos en la boda...-dijo kushina_

_-si...nos vemos...-dijo hinata_

_kushina siguio su camino a casa...y hinata miro el cielo muy estrellado y hermoso..._

_-**"ahora como te lo dire"**-penso hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _8_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-mami...vamos al parque...quiero que lo conozcas...-dijo haru

-esta bien vamos...-dijo hinata

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-señor sol...hola...-dijo haru

-hola pequeño...-dijo naruto

-quiero que conozca a mi mami...-dijo haru

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

caminaron hasta llegar con ella...

-mami...el es el señor sol...-dijo haru

ella se sorprendio al verlo con su hijo...juntos

-haru...juega un rato...porque yo hablare con tu mama...-dijo naruto

-si señor sol...-dijo haru y se fue a jugar

-no sabia que fuera tu hijo...es muy inteligente...-dijo naruto

-lo es...-dijo hinata

-y su padre...quien es...-dijo naruto

-no tiene caso...-dijo hinata

-el pequeño es muy divertido...y listo...tan pequeño que habla muy bien...-dijo naruto

-si..mi hijo es lo unico bueno que tengo...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...-dijo naruto

-naruto...podemos hablar...esta noche...-dijo hinata

-claro...en donde nos vemos...-dijo naruto

-en tu casa...pero que estemos solos para platicar mejor...-dijo hinata

-si...nos vemos aya...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-es hora de que duermas mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-pero no tengo sueño...-dijo haru

-lo se...es que mami tiene halgo que hacer...y quiere que duermas bien...si...-dijo hinata

-esta bien mami...me dormire...-dijo haru

-ese es mi niño...a dormir...-dijo hinata y salio de la habitacion

_**EN LA SALA...**_

-estas segura de lo que haras...-dijo hanabi

-si...es mejor que lo sepa...-dijo hinata

-bien...solo confio en tu decision...-dijo hanabi

-nos vemos...cuida a haru...-dijo hinata

-si...anda ve-dijo hanabi

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-dime de que quieres hablar...-dijo naruto

-recuerdas que paso esa noche...-dijo hinata

-esa noche...no todo me resulta muy confuso...tu sabes lo que paso...-dijo naruto

-si...esa noche tu me hablaste por telefono...y cuando llegue a tu casa...te caias de borracho y te acompañe a tu cuarto..-dijo hinata

-y que mas paso...dime..-dijo naruto

-y pues terminamos...haciendo el amor...-dijo hinata

-que...entonces...tu eras con la que estube...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-que inconsiente...fui...te lastime...pero que pregunta es esa claro que si...disculpame yo no fui muy responsable...entiendo de que no quieras hablar conmigo...-dijo naruto

-no solo fue tu culpa...tambien fue mia...y ademas hay algo mas...yo era virgen..-dijo hinata

hasta que ese momento no cayo en cuenta de lo que se parecia a el ese niño...en todo sus ojos...pelo y sus gestos y la marca de nacimiento que tenian...hinata se fue embarazada despues de que se costo el ella...era logico...

_-mami dice que papa esta prisionero por una bruja...-dijo haru_

las palabras que habia dicho haru en el parque...el era su padre y la bruja era su ex esposa...

sintio que sus lagrimas desendia por sus mejillas...tenia un hijo...sangre de su sangre y era un niño muy lindo y perfecto...

-¿porque te fuiste...?¿y porque no me lo contaste?-dijo naruto

-no lo hice porque te habias casado con maki...que mejor decidi irme...-dijo hinata entre lagrimas

-pero tenias que decirmelo...yo tenia que haber ayudado...yo-dijo naruto

-no queria que te separas de tu esposa...eras tan feliz con ella...-dijo hinata

se quedaron en silencio...hasta que el hablo...

-todavia no puedo creerlo...me lo puedes decir de nuevo...-dijo naruto

tomo todo el aire que tenia sus pulmones...harmandose de valor y decirselo de nuevo...

-naruto...haruyuki...es tu hijo...y siento habermelo llevado todo este tiempo..te perdiste tantas cosas...-dijo hinata

-asumire mis responsabilidades...y recuerda una cosa...nunca estaras sola..-dijo naruto

-gracias...naruto por ser mi amigo...-dijo hinata

-amigos...que conparten un hijo...quiero que tenga mi apellido...como su padre que soy...-dijo naruto

-si...estas en tu derecho..-dijo hinata

-te llevare a tu casa...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-naruto...haruyuki...es tu hijo...y siento habermelo llevado todo este tiempo..te perdiste tantas cosas...-dijo hinata_

_-asumire mis responsabilidades...y recuerda una cosa...nunca estaras sola..-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...naruto por ser mi amigo...-dijo hinata_

_-amigos...que conparten un hijo...quiero que tenga mi apellido...como su padre que soy...-dijo naruto_

_-si...estas en tu derecho..-dijo hinata_

_-te llevare a tu casa...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO _9_  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-nos vemos...luego...-dijo hinata

-hinata...te gustaria ir ala playa...los tres juntos..-dijo naruto

-no se...te respondo mañana...dejame platicar con mi hijo...-dijo hinata

-nuestro hijo...y si...espero tu respuesta...nos vemos...-dijo naruto y se marcho

**AL ENTRAR A SU CASA...**

-le contaste...-dijo hanabi

-si...-dijo hinata

-y como lo tomo...-dijo hanabi

-pues primero me vio como si estuviera loca...pero despues..me dijo que jamas estaria sola..y quiere reconocerlo como su hijo...-dijo hinata

-eso es bueno...asi pasaran mas tiempo juntos...-dijo hanabi

-no...solo seremos amigos como siempre...aunque conpartamos un hijo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...me voy a dormir...-dijo hanabi

-hasta mañana...-dijo hinata

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-haru...te gustaria ir ala playa..-dijo hinata

-si me gustaria mami...-dijo haru

-bien..iremos ala playa...te gustaria ver a tu papa...-dijo hinata

-si mami...quiero verlo...-dijo haru

-bien...esperame aqui mi cielo...-dijo hinata

**AL SALIR DEL CUARTO...**

tomo su cel y marco su numero...

_-hinata...-respondio naruto_

-hola...solo te llamaba para decirte que si...iremos ala playa...-contesto hinata

_-que bien...paso por ustedes...-respondio naruto_

-no...mejor nos vemos aya...haru quiere conocerte...-contesto hinata

_-ya veo...entonces los ve aya...-respondio naruto_

-si...nos vemos..-contesto hinata y colgo

**_FLASH BLACK_**

**_4 MESES DESPUES..._**

_-como vas con el bebe hinata...-dijo ino_

_-mas o menos...pero hace que me deprima muy seguido...y no se deja de moverse...-dijo hinata_

_-logico...es normal no te preocupes...y sabes que sera...-dijo ino_

_-si...es niño...-dijo hinata_

_-que bien...y como lo llamaras...-dijo ino_

_-haru...haruyuki hyuga..-dijo hinata_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-vamos mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN LA PLAYA**

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-hola...-dijo hinata

-senor sol...como esta...-dijo haru

-muy bien pequeño...-dijo naruto

-mi cielo recuerda lo que te dije hace rato...-dijo hinata

-si...que conoceria a papa...donde esta mami-dijo haru

-mi cielo...el es tu papa...-dijo hinata

-de verdad..eres mi papa...-dijo haru

-si..soy tu papa...-dijo naruto

el niño se lanzo a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas...que le correspondia a su abrazo...

-bien...ya que estamos los tres...podemos divertino ahora...-dijo naruto

-si vamos...papa...-dijo haru

-vamos hinata...nos divertiremos...los tres-dijo naruto

-no...yo me quedo aqui...-dijo hinata

-iremos ahora ala playa ahora...-dijo naruto

-no espera...-dijo hinata

-pero nada...vamos...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

le agarro su mano juntos los tres como familia...riendose mutuamnete...juntando conchas que habia en la arena...

-_"me siento pleno...pero que es lo que me pasa contigo hinata"_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-bien...ya que estamos los tres...podemos divertirno ahora...-dijo naruto_

_-si vamos...papa...-dijo __haru_

_-vamos hinata...nos divertiremos...los tres-dijo naruto_

_-no...yo me quedo aquí...-dijo hinata_

_-iremos ahora ala playa ahora...-dijo naruto_

_-no espera...-dijo hinata_

_-pero nada...vamos...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien...-dijo hinata_

_le agarro su mano juntos los tres como familia...riéndose mutuamente...juntando conchas que había en la arena..._

_-"me siento pleno...pero que es lo que me pasa contigo hinata"-pensó naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 10  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

-nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto

-quedate un rato mas papa...-dijo haru

-no se pequeño...-dijo naruto

-anda papa...quedate hasta que me duerma...-dijo haru

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

-te acompaño a su cuarto...-dijo hinata

entraron ala casa...poco despues los amigos de hinata se le acercaron...

-hinata...donde andas...-dijo shun abrazandola

-haru...como esta mi pequeño...-dijo shun

-bien tio shun...y el tio lee...-dijo haru

-por aya pequeño...-dijo shun

el pequeño corrio donde estaba lee y abrazandolo...naruto solo los veia de lejos como convivian...sintio como si le exprimieran el corazon...

-_"quien es ese y porque esta con mi hinata...un minuto dije mi hinata"_-penso naruto

-hola naruto...-dijo sakura

-hola...quienes son esos...-dijo naruto

-son amigos de hinata...-dijo sakura

-ya veo...le dices a hinata que tuve que irme...nos vemos despues...-dijo naruto

-claro..._"esta celoso..."_-dijo sakura

**_5 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-y naruto...-dijo hinata

-se tuvo que ir...cosas del trabajo...-dijo sakura

-ya veo...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-no te preocupes...me dijo que los veia mañana...-dijo sakura

-de verdad...digo de verdad va a ver a haru...-dijo hinata

-te lo aseguro...-dijo sakura

-bueno...me ire a dormir...hasta mañana...-dijo hinata

-hasta mañana...-dijo sakura

ya que habia subido a su cuarto...

-esa cara solo me hace pensar que se te ocurre algo..-dijo ino

-aciertas...no vieron la cara de naruto cuando estaba contigo shun...-dijo sakura

-no...porque como era...-dijo shun

-eran celos...esta celoso de ti y como abrazaste a hinata...-dijo sakura

-ahora que lo pones asi...si lo note tambien...-dijo ino

-pero solo somos amigos...-dijo shun

-y eso es una ventaja mas...para que esten juntos...-dijo ino

-exacto...lo haremos antes de la boda de hanabi...estan de acuerdo...-dijo sakura

-si...asi se dara cuenta lo que siente por ella...-dijo lee

-exacto...y este es el plan...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN UN LAGO A FUERAS DE LA CIUDAD...**

-jamas pense en volver...a mi casa..-dijo naruto

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-algun dia hare una casa aqui...para que podamos hacer cosas de amigos...-dijo naruto_

_-si...sera muy divertido...y sere la primera en saberlo...cierto..-dijo hinata_

_-claro...eres mi mejor amiga...y seras la primera antes que nadie...-dijo naruto_

_-eso me alaga...nos tomamos una foto aqui...te parece..-dijo hinata_

_-porque no...-dijo naruto_

_saco su celular y se tomaron la foto muy abrazados como los mejores amigos que son.._

_-luego me pasas la foto...-dijo naruto_

_-si...pero mañana...vamonos porque se hace tarde...-dijo hinata_

_-vamos...-dijo naruto_

_se marcharon de lugar aun jugando...y viendo como uno y el otro se iba cayendo...despacio..._

_FLASH BLACK END_

-buenos tiempos...pero ahora debo pensar en mi hijo...y en hinata...-dijo naruto

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-hola...porque no vas a ver a haru...-dijo sakura entrando

-no es necesario por ahora...esta con ese no...-dijo naruto

-estas celoso...cierto-dijo sakura

-que...yo celoso...jamas...-dijo naruto

-solo dime...te cae bien shun...-dijo sakura

-no...-dijo naruto

-lo vez...tienes celos de el...porque esta mas con la madre de tu hijo..-dijo sakura

-hinata y yo solo somos amigos...-dijo naruto contiuando con el papeleo

-aja...pero has pensado...porque estuvieron juntos...-dijo sakura

-no...la verdad no...es solo que fue algo que paso...-dijo naruto

-que tonto eres...ella se acosto contigo...es porque te ama...-dijo sakura

-¿me ama?, eso fue hace tiempo..y yo...-dijo naruto

-y ¿tu la amas...?-dijo sakura

-no se...con ella me siento muy pleno y feliz...mi hijo y ella son lo que me faltaba..eso sera porque...-dijo naruto

-¿porque que?-dijo sakura

-porque yo...tambien la amo..pero es tarde ahora esta con ese tal shun...-dijo naruto

-es solo su amigo...ademas tienes mucha ventaja...-dijo sakura

-y cual es...-dijo naruto

-el hijo de ambos...el los unio...y con eso la puedes conquistar...y decirle lo que sientes por ella...-dijo sakura

-no se...-dijo naruto

-solo piensalo...y te aseguro que acertare en lo que dije...-dijo sakura

ya que sakura se marcho de la oficina dejandolo muy pensativo...pero con un objetivo que deseaba cumplir...

-si...hare que te enamores de mi...de nuevo...y para poder decirte cuanto te amo...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-y ¿tu la amas...?-dijo sakura_

_-no se...con ella me siento muy pleno y feliz...mi hijo y ella son lo que me faltaba..eso sera porque...-dijo naruto_

_-¿porque que?-dijo sakura_

_-porque yo...tambien la amo..pero es tarde ahora esta con ese tal shun...-dijo naruto_

_-es solo su amigo...ademas tienes mucha ventaja...-dijo sakura_

_-y cual es...-dijo naruto_

_-el hijo de ambos...el los unio...y con eso la puedes conquistar...y decirle lo que sientes por ella...-dijo sakura_

_-no se...-dijo naruto_

_-solo piensalo...y te aseguro que acertare en lo que dije...-dijo sakura_

_ya que sakura se marcho de la oficina dejandolo muy pensativo...pero con un objetivo que deseaba cumplir..._

_-si...hare que te enamores de mi...de nuevo...y para poder decirte cuanto te amo...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

-mami...papa vendra a verme...verdad-dijo haru

-claro que si mi cielo..._"espero que si.."_-dijo hinata

-mami...tu amas a papa...-dijo haru

-solo te dire que lo quiero mas que nada en el mundo...-dijo hinata

-y porque no estan juntos como el tio sai y la tia ino...-dijo haru

-es algo dificil de explicar mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-papa tambien te quiere...-dijo haru

-hay mi cielo...porque no juegas con mei te parece...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru

se fue a jugar con la pequeña...mei...

-hola hinata...-dijo naruto acercandose

-hola...haru esa jugando..ve a verlo...-dijo hinata

-la que quiero ver ahora es a ti...-dijo naruto

-¿a mi?, porque...digo pense que venias a ver a haru...-dijo hinata

-tambien...pero quiero que aceptes ir conmigo a un lugar...-dijo naruto

-que lugar...-dijo hinata

-te dire cuando me digas que si iras...-dijo naruto

-no se..es que no quiero dejar a haru solo...-dijo hinata

-no esta de todo solo...esta con tu padre y tu hermana...y los amigos-dijo naruto

-esta bien...ire-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo naruto

salieron de la casa sin que se dieran cuenta...

* * *

**EN UN LAGO ALA AFUERAS DE LA CIUDAD...**

-recuerda lo que te dije cuando venimos aqui...-dijo naruto

-si...porque..-dijo hinata

-pues seras la primera en entrar a mi casa...-dijo naruto

-de verdad...pues vamos...-dijo hinata

**_YA DENTRO DE LA CASA..._**

-y que te parece...-dijo naruto

-es muy bonita...con un buen gusto...-dijo hinata

-pues gracias...yo mismo los escoji...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...-dijo hinata

-ven vamos a sentarnos...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

se sentaron el el sofa...hubo un silencio que fue el que hablo...

-y tu carrera la lograste terminar aya...-dijo naruto

-si...solo fueron como...vemos unos dos años mas...-dijo hinata

-ya veo..y tu trabajo se relaciona con ello...-dijo naruto

-si...y tu se que trabajas con tu abuelo...ya que eres todo un licenciado en derecho...lo que me sorprendio porque jamas te gusto las leyes...-dijo hinata

-lo se...es que cuando te fuiste...yo cambie mucho y me concentre mas en el estudio...y ahora lo hago en el trabajo...-dijo naruto

-y cuando te casaste hiciste lo mismo...-dijo hinata

-si...que poco despues de un año decidi separarme de ella...y aqui estoy un joven divorciado...-dijo naruto

-que tonto eres...-dijo hinata

-puede que lo sea...pero asi soy yo..-dijo naruto

pasaron unos minutos despues...se miraron muy detalladamente...se acercaron mas y hasta que por fin se besaron...comenzo como un beso dulce y tierno sintiendo como danzaban lentamente...ella solo suspiraba y enredaba las manos en su pelo...era ta suave que era inevitable que sus dedos se enredaban en el pelo de el...naruto la sujeto por la cintura y la atraia hacia el...por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse...

-hinata yo...-dijo naruto

-esto...no debio pasar...-dijo hinata y salio de la casa

-hinata espera..-dijo naruto

fue tras ella hasta que la alcanzo en la puerta de su casa...

-hinata dejame explicarte lo que paso...-dijo naruto

-naruto...solo llevame a mi casa...por favor-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-hinata dejame explicarte lo que paso...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...solo llevame a mi casa...por favor-dijo hinata_

_-esta bien...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-mañana vendre a haru...-dijo naruto

-si ...-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto y se marcho

_**AL ENTRAR A SU CASA...**_

-mami...donde estabas...-dijo haru

-fui a caminar mi cielo..y porque no estas acostado...vamos a dormir...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

_-esto...no debio pasar..._

se repetia muchas veces por su cabeza...recordaba el beso que se habian dado...

-_"porque diria eso..."_-penso naruto

-a ti te pasa algo...-dijo kushina entrando

-tan bien que me conoces madre..-dijo naruto

-por eso soy tu madre...y cuantame todo...-dijo kushina

-es algo dificil de explicar...-dijo naruto

-te escucho...-dijo kushina

-bien...lo que paso fue que...ella y yo...nos besamos...-dijo naruto

-bien...digo como fue que paso...-dijo kushina

-es mas complicado de lo que parece...-dijo naruto

-bueno...te dare un consejo...si en verdad tu la amas...diselo y no te lo guardes...porque puede ser demasiado tarde...-dijo kushina

luego salio del cuarto...quedando un poco mas confundido que antes...

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUENTE...**

-mami me cantas esa cancion...-dijo haru

-no se mi cielo...ya no la recuerdo mucho...-dijo hinata

-andale mami...aunque sea un pedazo...-dijo haru

-de acuerdo...a ver si la recuerdo...-dijo hinata

The snow blows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

escucho mas detallada esa cancion...la conocia muy bien...

-_"esa cancion..."_-penso naruto

**_FLASH BLACK_**

**_UNOS AÑOS ATRAS..._**

_-intentalo...se que lo haras...confio en ti...-dijo naruto_

_-estas seguro de que lo pueda hacer...-dijo hinata_

_-seguro...ahora ve y canta esa cancion...-dijo naruto_

_se acerco al ecenario ya que era una conpetencia de canto escolar...la cancion fue seleccionada por los jueces del concurso..._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl  
You always had to be  
Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know  
Well, now they know_

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Can't hold you back anymore_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Turn my back and slam the door_  
_And here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_  
_Up here in the cold thin air_  
_I finally can breathe_  
_I know left a life behind but I'm to relieved to grieve_

_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Can't hold you back anymore_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_Turn my back and slam the door_  
_And here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let it go_  
_Let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-jamas la olvido...-dijo naruto

-es muy linda mami...pero corta...-dijo haru

-gracias mi cielo...-dijo hinata

se bajo de la silla...a lo lejos vio a su padre

-papa...veniste...-dijo haru

-claro que si...jamas te avandonaria...-dijo naruto

-te quiero papi...-dijo haru abrazandolo

-yo tambien...-dijo naruto

hinata solo lo veia desde lo lejos...llevaban solo pocos dias de saber que eran padre e hijo...se demostraban tanto cariño...

-ve a jugar...dejame hablar con mama...te parece...-dijo naruto

-si papa...ah papa...-dijo haru

-dime...-dijo naruto

-mami tambie te quiere...-dijo haru

-lo se...yo tambien a ella...-dijo naruto

ya que el niño se fue a jugar en el patio de la casa...

-podemos hablar...-dijo naruto

-sobre que...-dijo hinata sin mirarlo

-sobre lo que paso ayer...y puedes mirarme cuando te hablo...-dijo naruto

-ya te lo dije...eso no debio pasar...y no quiero verte...-dijo hinata

-porque...solo dame un motivo...-dijo naruto

-porque...no quiero...-dijo hinata

-eso no es una buena justificacion...se sincera con tu amigo...-dijo naruto

-han pasado tantas cosas...que no podemos ser mas amigos...-dijo hinata

-porque...porque no...-dijo naruto

-no quieres saberlo...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...dimelo...-dijo naruto exigiendole

-ya no podemos ser mas amigos..solo eso...-dijo hinata

-porque siempre evades lo que paso entre nosotros...-dijo naruto molestandose

-no paso nada...y no pasara...-dijo hinata

-bien...ire a ver a mi hijo...-dijo naruto y se marcho molesto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ya te lo dije...eso no debio pasar...y no quiero verte...-dijo hinata_

_-porque...solo dame un motivo...-dijo naruto_

_-porque...no quiero...-dijo hinata_

_-eso no es una buena justificacion...se sincera con tu amigo...-dijo naruto_

_-han pasado tantas cosas...que no podemos ser mas amigos...-dijo hinata_

_-porque...porque no...-dijo naruto_

_-no quieres saberlo...-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si...dimelo...-dijo naruto exigiendole_

_-ya no podemos ser mas amigos..solo eso...-dijo hinata_

_-porque siempre evades lo que paso entre nosotros...-dijo naruto molestandose_

_-no paso nada...y no pasara...-dijo hinata_

_-bien...ire a ver a mi hijo...-dijo naruto y se marcho molesto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 13  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-y que paso ahora...-dijo sakura

-nada...-dijo hinata secando sus lagrimas

-como que nada...estas llorando-dijo sakura

-de veras estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-bien..como no me quieres contar...voy a pensar que paso...-dijo sakura

lo penso solo unos minutos...porque sabia bien lo que pasaba...

-fue naruto...se pelearon...y me diras porque...-dijo sakura

-es que...ayer en la tarde el...y yo...nos besamos...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-que..de verdad..-dijo sakura

-si..y eso no debio pasar...-dijo hinata

-porque...tu lo amas...el te ama...no tiene nada de malo...-dijo sakura

-no...naruto no me ama...y lo tengo por seguro...solo esta por nuestro hijo...solo eso...-dijo hinata

-hinata...yo se que te ama...no te has dado cuenta como te mira...-dijo sakura

-como siempre...solo una amistad...-dijo hinata

-no...hay mas que una amistad...hay amor en el...cuando te mire y tu lo mires muy bien te daras cuenta que tengo razon...-dijo salura

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

-papa...estas molesto con mama...-dijo haru

-no...estoy bien...vine a verte a ti...nada mas...-dijo naruto

-entonces...ya no quieres a mama...-dijo haru

-claro que la quiero...tanto como a ti..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te quiero papa...-dijo haru

-nos vemos mañana...jamas olvides que te quiero...-dijo naruto

-no lo olvido papa...nos vemos mañana...-dijo haru

se despidio de su hijo...camino hacia la salida de su casa...y se detuvo por unos minutos...

-nos vemos en la boda...-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-ahora no...hablamos mañana...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EL DIA DE LA BODA...**_

la ceremonia releiguiosa muy corta y emotiva, los novios eran muy felices...hinata se alegro por la boda..eran muy felices y mas que su hermana se habia casado...y la mejor eleccion al casarse... la comida estaba muy rica..con todos los platillos favoritos de los novios...lo raro era que que los amigos de hinata estaban mas raros que lo usual...

-mira hinata prueba esto...-dijo shun con el platillo en su mano

-es el mismo que el mio...ademas a ti ni te gusta este platillo...me lo dices desde hace rato...-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero es mejor probarlo no crees...-dijo shun

-que tonto...-dijo hinata entre risas

miro a los demas chicos...ino y sai estaban comiendo...lee se reia como si fuera algo gracioso...y miro a naruto que tenia su mano en un puño apretandola muy bien...y con una cara de pocos amigos...era obio estaba celoso...

-naruto estas bien...-dijo hinata

-si...es solo que tus amigos quieren volverme loco...-dijo naruto

-¿que quieres decir...? digo...-dijo hinata

-tus amigos...siempre son asi...-dijo naruto

-bueno...es poco usual que se comporten asi...-dijo hinata

-en eso me das la razon...-dijo naruto

-mas o menos...-dijo hinata

-bueno...ven vamos por aya-dijo naruto

-pero estamos bien aqui...-dijo hinata

-es solo que quiero platicar contigo...si tu quieres...-dijo naruto

-bueno...vamos...-dijo hinata

-mami...tengo sueño...-dijo haru

-nosotros podemos quedarnos con haru...-dijo kushina

-mami...quienes son ellos...-dijo haru

-son tus abuelos pequeño...-dijo naruto

-¿abuelos...?¿como el abuelo hiashi?-dijo haru

-si...ellos te cuidaran bien...-dijo hinata

-si...quiero ir con los abuelos...-dijo haru

-y que esperamos...vamos...-dijo kushina

ya que kushina se llevo al pequeño a su casa a dormir...

-ahora podemos ir...-dijo naruto

-si..vamos...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-es solo que quiero platicar contigo...si tu quieres...-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...vamos...-dijo hinata_

_-mami...tengo sueño...-dijo haru_

_-nosotros podemos quedarnos con haru...-dijo kushina_

_-mami...quienes son ellos...-dijo haru_

_-son tus abuelos pequeño...-dijo naruto_

_-¿abuelos...?¿como el abuelo hiashi?-dijo haru_

_-si...ellos te cuidaran bien...-dijo hinata_

_-si...quiero ir con los abuelos...-dijo haru_

_-y que esperamos...vamos...-dijo kushina_

_ya que kushina se llevo al pequeño a su casa a dormir..._

_-ahora podemos ir...-dijo naruto_

_-si..vamos...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 14  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA CASA POR EL LAGO...**

-y dime de que quieres hablar...-dijo hinata

-pues...del beso que nos dimos...-dijo naruto

-el beso...es que...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-y no me digas que eso no debio pasar...porque paso...-dijo naruto

-lo se..-dijo hinata

-desde cuando...-dijo naruto

-desde cuando ¿que..?-dijo hinata

-desde cuando...te enamoraste de mi...-dijo naruto

bajo la mirada ocultando sus ojos...sintiendo que se moria..respiro ondo...

-fue desde...antes de que te comprometieras con maki...ahi me di cuenta de que me habia enamorado de ti...-dijo hinata

-te habias...entonces ya no sientes nada por mi...-dijo naruto

-no se...es que...-dijo hinata

-solo dime...aun sigues enamorada de mi...se sincera...-dijo naruto

-porque quieres saberlo...-dijo hinata

-solo dimelo...-dijo naruto

-si...yo aun...sigo enamorada de ti...-dijo hinata

al escuchar su confesion...se sintio feliz al saberlo..entonces tenia una oportunidad para empezar amarla...

-porque me lo preguntaste...-dijo hinata

-es..porque queria decierte...que yo..te quiero hinata...-dijo naruto

-lo se..me quieres como tu amiga...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

-no...no me entiendes hinata...yo te quiero no como mi amiga...te quiero por lo que tu eres...y no por el hecho de que tengamos un hijo en comun...te quiero..-dijo naruto

hinata lo miro muy soprendida...la queria..la queria a ella...

-estas siendo sincero conmigo...-dijo hinata

-claro que si..jamas te mentiria...te quiero...-dijo naruto

-yo...tambien..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA FIESTA...**

-crees que esten juntos ahora...-dijo ino

-te lo aseguro...los conozco muy bien...se nota el amor en ellos...-dijo sakura

-eso es cierto...jamas vi tan contento a naruto...-dijo sasuke

-debo admitir que tu plan funciono chica rosa...-dijo shun

-es la fuerza del amor...-dijo lee

-eso mismo digo yo...-dijo sai

-y mi hermana...saben donde esta...-dijo hanabi con su vestido de novia

-tranquila...esta bien..y mas que esta con su amor...-dijo sakura

-¿su amor? ah ya veo esta con...-dijo hanabi

-si...y tu disfruta de tu fiesta..-dijo ino

-lo hago no tienes que pedirmelo...vamos konohamaru...-dijo hanabi

-ya voy...-dijo konohamaru

* * *

**EN LA CASA DEL LAGO...**

-bueno...ya que nos dijimos que todo lo que nos queremos...puedo darte un beso...-dijo naruto

ella asintio y se acerco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso...dulce y tierno sintiendo esa calidez del beso...

-hay que entrar...esta haciendo frio...-dijo naruto rompiendo el beso

-si...-dijo hinata

_**AL ENTRAR ALA CASA...**_

-bueno buscare algo para que puedas dormir...-dijo naruto

antes de que continuara con por su camino...hinata lo agarro de la camisa...haciendo que no se fuera y uniendo sus labios de nuevo en un beso..que poco a poco fue tomando de forma apasionada...profundizando mas el beso...y al separarse.

-hinata...sera mejor que...-dijo naruto

-no..yo quiero...estar contigo...-dijo hinata

-pero...¿estas segura..? yo puedo esperar si tu quieres...-dijo naruto

-no tienes que esperar...y si estoy segura...quiero estar contigo...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien quiero...estar contigo...-dijo naruto

no lo penso mas y volvieron a unir sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ella gimio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su pelo...sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba.

naruto la tubo en el colchon, se puso de posicion sobre ella reptando por la se sintio morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrio contra su sexo...su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregandose, amandose, siendo solo ellos dos.

-naruto...-gimio ella

hinata llego al orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flacido sobre el colchon. hinata dejo descanzar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-debio ser asi nuestra primera vez-dijo naruto sonriendo

-pues...haremos que esta sera nuestra primera vez juntos-dijo hinata

-te quiero hinata...-dijo en tono de risas

-yo tambien...te quiero a ti...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-debio ser asi nuestra primera vez-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-pues...haremos que esta sera nuestra primera vez juntos-dijo hinata_

_-te quiero hinata...-dijo en tono de risas_

_-yo tambien...te quiero a ti...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 15  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

era la una mañana como cualquier otra...el sol brillaba con un color naranja porque aun era muy temprano...mas o menos como las siete y media de la mañana. naruto habrio sus ojos de un sueño que habia tenido...pero al ver a alguien dormida a su lado...los recuerdos pasaron en su mente sus palabras cuando le hacia el amor...se levanto sin hacer ruido

**_15 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

llego con algo de comida para los dos...entro al baño vistiendose...y al salir solo tenia un pantalon puesto se acosto en la cama...a los pocos minutos mas desperto al sentir unos besos corriendo por su espalda y caricias...se enderezo de golpe y se encontro con los ojos de naruto..que brillaban haciendo que sonriera...

-buenos dias...como amaneciste...-dijo naruto

ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño...y se precato de su denudez...se tapo mas con la sabanas...

-anoche no estabas tan vergonzosa...-dijo naruto

-¿anoche...? entonces...-dijo hinata

sus mejillas se sonrojaron...recordo todo lo que habia dicho y hecho...

-te he traido de comer...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-¿estas bien?-dijo naruto

-si..es solo que..no me imagine que...-dijo hinata

-pues imaginatelo...estamos aqui tu y yo...y te quiero...-dijo naruto susurrando en el oido de ella

hinata cerro sus ojos era algo que cualquier cosa en el mundo...sorio con sus ojos todavia cerrados...y al abrirlos lentamente...naruto estaba en frente de ella como unos pocos centrimetros de sus labios...era tantentador que no lo soporto mas lo beso...fue unas de las mejores sensaciones y lo mejor de lo que recordaba, la suavidad y como se movian lentamente contra los suyos...y al separarse.

-desayuna...-dijo naruto

-claro...tienes algo...-dijo hinata viendolo

-porque...tomas anticonceptivos...-dijo naruto

-es...porque me estoy cuidando..-dijo hinata

-bueno...y has estado con alguien mas...a parte de mi...-dijo naruto

-no...solo me he acostado contigo...y con nadie mas...-dijo hinata

-de verdad...-dijo naruto

-si..de verdad...-dijo hinata

le sonrio y de nuevo la beso...que le corespondio de imediato...despues de todo era el chico que amaba...mas que nada en el mundo...

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-donde esta hinata...-dijo hiashi

-por ahi...papa ya no es una niña...dejala ser libre...-dijo hanabi

-solo dime que no esta con el...-dijo hiashi

-si lo esta...-dijo shun

-es un chico increible...ademas no le haria daño...-dijo ino

-la hara sufrir porque el no la ama...-dijo hiashi

-no lo ha tratado como nosotros...solo fue unos minutos...y puedo decirle que ama a su hija con todo su ser..-dijo ino

-si papa...ademas ella es muy feliz a su lado con haru...-dijo hanabi

-no lo se...el es un chico divorciado...ademas...-dijo hiashi

-ademas no importa...ya no es como antes papa...-dijo hanabi

-es cierto señor hyuga...mi amigo no es mala persona...-dijo konohamaru

-no se...no confio en el...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA CASA POR EL LAGO...**

-sabes donde deje mi ropa...-dijo hinata

-aqui esta ten...-dijo naruto

-anno..puedes salir del cuarto...quiero cambiarme...-dijo hinata

-te da verguenza...-ella asintio-no deberias tenerla ya que estubimos juntos...y lo estaremos mas...-dijo naruto

-por favor...naru..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-de acuerdo...nos vemos abajo...-dijo naruto y beso sus labios

**_15 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-bien estas lista...-dijo naruto

-ya...nos vamos...-dijo hinata

-tan pronto...podemos quedarnos un poco mas...sabes que mis padres estan encantados con su unico nieto...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero mi padre debe estar preocupado...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...les avise a tus amigos esos..que estabas conmigo-dijo naruto

-¿esos?..hablas de shun y lee...-dijo hinata

-esos..no tolero ese tal shun...-dijo naruto frunciendo el ceño

-sabes que son mis amigos...y no debes de estar celoso..-dijo hinata

-estan cerca de ti...que me da ganas de...-dijo naruto

-no seas tonto...ellos son como mi familia...yo te quiero a ti...pero no me hagas decidir porque saldriamos mal..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...me conformo con que me quieras tanto como yo a ti...-dijo naruto

-nos vamos...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-bien...te marco mañana...-dijo naruto

-mañana...marcame en la noche...-dijo hinata

-me extrañas...extrañas mi hermosa voz...-dijo naruto

-no seas idiota...-dijo hinata

-ya perdona...te marco en la noche...te quiero...-dijo naruto

ella lo miro y fruncio el ceño...fingiendo estar enojada

-estas molesta cierto...perdona por el comentario...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...espero tu llamada...te quiero..-dijo hinata

-tambien te quiero-beso sus labios-mañana estara aqui haru...-dijo naruto

-aja...-dijo hinata

-ya entra ala casa hinata...-dijo hiashi en la puerta

-ya voy...nos vemos...-dijo hinata

-te marco...-dijo naruto y se marcho

_**YA ALLA DENTRO...**_

-me puedes explicar lo que pasa con ese...-dijo hiashi

-papa...veras...-dijo hinata

-ya papa...dejala...nos vemos en un mes hermana...-dijo hanabi

-nos vemos hermana...-dijo hinata

-cuida bien a mi hija...entendido...-dijo hiashi

-si señor...vamos querida...-dijo konohamaru

ya que el matrimonio se fue...

-y bien...te escucho...-dijo hiashi

-veras...naruto y yo...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-me puedes explicar lo que pasa con ese...-dijo hiashi_

_-papa...veras...-dijo hinata_

_-ya papa...dejala...nos vemos en un mes hermana...-dijo hanabi_

* * *

_-y bien...te escucho...-dijo hiashi_

_-veras...naruto y yo...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 16  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que son...que respondeme...-dijo hiashi

apenas iba decir algo hasta que alguien los interrumpio..

-hiashi...tenemos que hablar...-dijo kana

-de que...-dijo hiashi

-ya sabes del trabajo...vamos ya...-dijo kana

-bien...y tu aun no hemos terminado esta conversacion...-dijo hiashi

-si papa...-dijo hinata bajando la mirada

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-papa...has venido...-dijo haru

-claro que si...y como te portaste con los abuelos...-dijo naruto

-bien...jugamos mucho...y mama...-dijo haru

-esta en casa del abuelo hiashi...-dijo naruto

-quiero ver a mami...-dijo haru

-lo se...que te parece si vamos a casa del tu abuelo...y pasamos el dia con mama...-dijo naruto

-si...vamos al parque papa...-dijo haru

-bien...nos vemos papa...mama...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...cuida a mi nieto...-dijo kushina

-si...vamos haru...-dijo naruto

-si papa...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-si que estas mas en problemas...-dijo shun

-ya no le digas nada..-dijo lee

-pero mira que quedarse toda la noche...ya me imagino a que...-dijo shun

-ca...cayense ya...de..dejen de decir cosas...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-entonces estamos en lo cierto...entonces...-dijo shun

iba decir algo pero alguien toco ala puerta...y al abrir la puerta...

-mami...-dijo haru

-mi cielo...naruto...que hacen aqui...pense que querias pasar mas tiempo con haru...-dijo hinata

-eso hago...pero tambien quiero estar contigo...-dijo naruto

-si mami...vamos al parque...andale...-dijo haru

-fue tu idea cierto...-dijo hinata

-una parte...pero dinos quieres ir con nosotros...-dijo naruto

-no se...es que tengo una platica pendiente con mi padre...-dijo hinata

-sobre que...-dijo naruto

-que mas chico...que tu...-dijo lee

-eso es cierto...-dijo shun

-ya les he dicho que no se metan en mis coversaciones...-dijo hinata

-ya...perdona vamonos hermano...-dijo shun y entraron a la casa

-eso es cierto...dime...-dijo naruto

-si pero no le hagas tanto caso...-dijo hinata

-haru...porque no vas con tu tio...en unos minutos vamos...-dijo naruto

-si papa...-dijo haru y se fue con sus tios

-bien me dices...-dijo naruto

-es que esta algo molesto...y cree que solo me utilizas...es cierto...-dijo hinata

-es cierto ¿que?-dijo naruto

-es que...solo soy alguien de solo una noche...y si es eso yo n...-dijo hinata

no la dejo continuar...ya que unio sus labios en un beso corto...y al separase...

-claro que no eres mas que eso...yo te quiero..y quiero estar a tu lado y el de haru...-dijo naruto

-en serio...me quieres...-dijo hinata

-claro que te quiero mas que eso...te amo..-dijo naruto tocando su rostro

-naruto..-dijo hinata

-mami...ya nos vamos al parque...-dijo haru

-si...nos vamos...dale la mano a papa...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

-papa...ven a jugar conmigo...-dijo haru

-si...-dijo naruto

se levanto donde estaba sentado...le deposito un beso a hinata que correspondio al instante...al separarse se fue a jugar con su pequeño...hinata los veia como interactuaban juntos...felices de que estan como padre e hijo...

_-te quiero mas que eso...te amo.._

al recordar esas palabras en su mente mutuamente...sonrio porque mas que nada en el mundo...sintio en su corazon que la lleno de felicidad...

-nos vamos ya...-dijo naruto

-ya papa...-dijo haru

-porque estan...muy sucios...-dijo hinata

-jugamos mucho mami...-dijo haru

-ademas que es mas de susiedad...-dijo naruto

-mmm...estas muy sucio...para besarte...-dijo hinata

-anda...solo un besito corto...-dijo naruto

-andale mami...solo un beso a papi...-dijo haru

-bueno...porque tu me lo pides mi cielo...-dijo hinata

le dio un dulce beso en los labios de ella...que fue correspondiendo al el amor que se tenia mutuamente

-bien vamos...los llevo a casa...-dijo naruto

-si...vamos mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-entra a casa haru...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...nos vemos mañana papi...-dijo haru y entro ala casa

-nos vemos naruto...-dijo hinata

-te amo...-dijo naruto acercandose a a sus labios

-te quiero...-dijo hinata

uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un beso...demostrando cuanto se amaban...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-mmm...estas muy sucio...para besarte...-dijo hinata_

_-anda...solo un besito corto...-dijo naruto_

_-andale mami...solo un beso a papi...-dijo haru_

_-bueno...porque tu me lo pides mi cielo...-dijo hinata_

_le dio un dulce beso en los labios de ella...que fue correspondiendo al el amor que se tenia mutuamente_

* * *

_-te amo...-dijo naruto acercandose a a sus labios_

_-te quiero...-dijo hinata_

_uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un beso...demostrando cuanto se amaban..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 17  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

-creo que tenemos una platica pendiente...-dijo hiashi

-lo se...-dijo hinata

-y bien...-dijo hiashi

-bueno...pues solo estamos juntos por haru...-dijo hinata

-no me convences...se que hay algo mas y no solo por mi nieto...-dijo hiashi

-solamente eso...y el es su padre despues de todo...-dijo hinata

-bien...solo quiero que no sufras despues...-dijo hiashi

-no te preocupes...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-entonces...ustedes son pareja..-dijo kushina

-no lo se...-dijo naruto

-y tu ¿la amas?...-dijo kushina

-si...mas que cuando estaba con mi ex...-dijo naruto

-ahi esta...se puede decir que son como un matrimonio...-dijo kushina

-¿matrimonio?-dijo naruto

-exacto...estan juntos...se aman y cuidan de su unico hijo...-dijo kushina

-puede que tengas razon madre...-dijo naruto

-lo se...jamas me equivoco...solo pidele que viva contigo...-dijo kushina

-no es muy sencillo...pero tratare de hacerlo...-dijo naruto

-asi me gusta...-dijo kushina

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_-bueno...pues solo estamos juntos por haru...-dijo hinata_

_-no me convences...se que hay algo mas y no solo por mi nieto...-dijo hiashi_

-algo mas...tengo miedo de que esto cambie para los dos...-dijo hinata

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-y como vas con el bebe...-dijo ino_

_-mas o menos...aunque..-dijo hinata con 6 meses de embarazo_

_-no te preocupes...ademas tus amigos estamos aqui para ti...-dijo ino_

_-claro que si...para eso somo amigos...-dijo shun_

_-gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-puedo...-dijo ino_

_-claro...adelante...-dijo hinata_

_la mano de ino toco...que pronto sintio la patadita del bebe que la hizo sonreir..._

_-ya veo que sera muy energetico...-dijo ino_

_-si..lo se..-dijo hinata_

_-espero que el se paresca mas a ti...-dijo shun_

_-yo tambien opino lo mismo...-dijo ino_

_-a mi no me importa...solo espero que sea un bebe hermoso...-dijo hinata_

**_FLASH BLACK END_**

-mami...-dijo haru

-que pasa...-dijo hinata

-tu...quieres mucho a papa...-dijo haru

-yo..si lo quiero mucho como a ti...-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que mi mami y mi papi esten juntos...-dijo haru

-bien es muy tarde es momento de dormir...-dijo hinata

-pero no tengo sueño...-dijo haru

-anda vamos a dormir...-dijo hinata

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_-solo quiero que mi mami y mi papi esten juntos..._

las palabras de su hijo le sacudia su mente...su corazon le dice que lo ama...pero la mente le dice lo contrario...solo quedaba dos dias...antes de volver a houston..

-hinata...oi hinata...-dijo sakura

-si...perdona que me decias...-dijo hinata

-te decia...que vas a hacer...-dijo sakura

-no lo se...mi corazon me dice que me quede...pero mi mente me dice que es mejor olvidar...-dijo hinata

-solo quiero que escuches mas a tu corazon...y que decidas lo mejor para haru...-dijo sakura

-lo hare...quiero hacer lo mejor para mi pequeño...-dijo hinata

-lo se...eres la mejor de las madres amiga...pero mas que madre eres mujer...y si te dice que te quedes...lo harias...-dijo sakura

-no lo se..haru adora a su padre que no se que hacer...-dijo hinata

-y tu amas al padre de tu hijo...-dijo sakura

-si...pero tengo miedo de lo pasara despues...-dijo hinata

-es normal...ustedes se aman demasiado...pero recuerda de que debes luchar por su amor...jamas debes rendirte..-dijo sakura

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-no lo se...mi corazon me dice que me quede...pero mi mente me dice que es mejor olvidar...-dijo hinata_

_-solo quiero que escuches mas a tu corazon...y que decidas lo mejor para haru...-dijo sakura_

_-lo hare...quiero hacer lo mejor para mi pequeño...-dijo hinata_

_-lo se...eres la mejor de las madres amiga...pero mas que madre eres mujer...y si te dice que te quedes...lo harias...-dijo sakura_

_-no lo se..haru adora a su padre que no se que hacer...-dijo hinata_

_-y tu amas al padre de tu hijo...-dijo sakura_

_-si...pero tengo miedo de lo pasara despues...-dijo hinata_

_-es normal...ustedes se aman demasiado...pero recuerda de que debes luchar por su amor...jamas debes rendirte..-dijo sakura_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 18  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN LA TARDE...**

-_pero recuerda de que debes luchar por su amor...jamas debes rendirte.._

-luchar..-dijo hinata

-hinata...podemos ...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-podemos ir a la mi casa...solos tu y yo..-dijo naruto

-me encantaria..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA DE LO HYUGA...**

-abuelo hiashi...y mami donde esta...-dijo haru

-no te preocupes estara bien..._"o eso espero"_-dijo hiashi

-si...vamos a jugar abuelo...-dijo haru

-esta bien...jugemos...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN LA CASA DEL LADO...**_

-no solo venimos a hablar...o si..-dijo hinata

-pues mas o menos...-dijo naruto

-y bien...-dijo hinata

-bueno...pues veamos como decirlo...-dijo naruto

-ya dilo...sabes que no me gusta esperar...-dijo hinata

-lo se...te conozco demasiado bien...bueno lo que iba decirte es que...si tu y haru...vivan conmigo...¿quieres vivir conmigo hinata?-dijo naruto

-¿vivir...contigo?-dijo hinata

-claro...mi hijo y la mujer que amo..a mi me gustaria...que dices...-dijo naruto

-no se..-dijo hinata

-dejame convencerte...tengo un metodo como hacerlo...-dijo naruto

-y cual es tu metodo...-dijo hinata

el se acerco beso sus labios...y despues mordisqueo su cuello...

-uh...naruto..-dijo hinata al sentir sus dientes en su piel

-ven...vamos...-dijo naruto

-a donde...-dijo hinata

-a donde crees...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-me cuenta un cuento abuelo...-dijo haru

-veamos...ya se...te contare uno que le encantaba a tu madre...-dijo hiashi

-cual es abuelo...-dijo haru

-se llama...El caballo de plata...-dijo hiashi

-cuentamela abuelo andale...-dijo haru

-esta bien...era un príncipe Alí, se aburría en su palacio por llevar una vida muy monótona, tanto que un buen día decidió irse en un barco en busca de aventuras.-Parece que se acerca una tempestad-pensó viento comienza a levantar las en lo cierto, no paso mucho rato, hasta que una gran tormenta, comenzó a mover el barco como si fuera una cáscara de nuez. El capitán gritó: sálvese quien pueda, el barco se hunde.  
Alí, consiguió saltar a tiempo y gracias a las olas, llegó a una isla en la que habitaba un genio, el cual le tomó como criado.-dijo hiashi

-y que mas paso abuelo...-dijo haru

-Su labor, era le procurarle caza al genio, ya que su criada, una princesa llamada Zoraida a la que había secuestrado, solo podía procurarle fruta.  
Al ir a cazar, se encontró con un cervatillo, el cual le suplicó que no le matara a cambio de desvelarle como salir de allí. Guiándolo hasta un castillo, el que vivía el caballo de plata al que si conseguía domar, le ayudaría a derrotar al genio mucho esfuerzo, consiguió domar al caballo, que resultó ser el antiguo genio de la isla al que el malvado, había el genio malvado, Alí y Zoraida, pudieron regresar al reino de la princesa, donde el sultán, agradecido, concedió la mano de Zoraida a Alí y fueron felices para siempre.-dijo hiashi

al ver a su nieto se habia quedado bien dormido...le sonrio y lo tapo con su manta...y despues salio del cuarto

* * *

**EN LA CASA DEL LAGO...**

_**EN EL CUARTO...**_

empezaron con leves besos..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco la coloco en la cama del hospital,abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..

-no sabes lo que provocas en mi hinata-dijo naruto al destapare la boca

-si..lo se..me pasa lo mismo-dijo hinata

-eso me alegra me encanta tenerte asi..-dijo naruto sonriendo

-naruto...ya continua por favor-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo..-dijo naruto y volvió donde había quedado

ya que había abandonado su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando.

de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..al sentirlo como la primera vez..para ella el era el único dueño de todo su ser..se sentía tan amada..tan deseada por su hombre que le había hecho sentir lo que es hacer el amor de verdad...de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos..

-estas lista para recibirme hinata-le susurro al oído

-si..mas que lista amor..-dijo hinata

-eso es bueno..-dijo naruto

-deja de hablar..quiero sentirte dentro de mi naruto..-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-n-naruto..-dijo hinata

-dime hinata-dijo naruto con una voz ronca

-mas fuerte..mas adentro-dijo hinata excitada

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto..Aaaa..mas fuerte..-dijo hinata

-hinata..dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto...Aaaa...te amo-dijo hinata

-amor...yo tambien te amo tanto..recuerdalo siempre-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-si..naruto creo que..-dijo hinata

-llega conmigo hinata..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-entonces te quedaras conmigo...siempre-dijo naruto

-yo...si pero quiero que prometeme que jamas me dejaras ir-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...jamas te dejaria...-dijo naruto

-te amo naruto...-dijo hinata

lo sorprendio tanto que le dijera que lo ama...aunque unos minutos antes lo habia dicho...cuando le hacia el amor...y sonrio con eso..

-yo tambien te amo...y mucho..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-entonces te quedaras conmigo...siempre-dijo naruto_

_-yo...si pero quiero que prometeme que jamas me dejaras ir-dijo hinata_

_-te lo prometo...jamas te dejaria...-dijo naruto_

_-te amo naruto...-dijo hinata_

_lo sorprendio tanto que le dijera que lo ama...aunque unos minutos antes lo habia dicho...cuando le hacia el amor...y sonrio con eso.._

_-yo tambien te amo...y mucho..-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 19  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

el sol salia del amanecer...era unas de las maravillas de la mañanas aunque era mas hermosa aun cuando vio quien dormia a su lado...sonrio al verla...solo era una chica...pero era su chica...la persona de la que se habia enamorado...las aventuras que hicieron juntos...sonrio al recordarlas...

-_"ahora estamos juntos..."_-penso naruto

-buenos dias...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-como dormiste...-dijo naruto

-mejor que nunca amor...-dijo hinata

-me alegra...tanto...-dijo naruto

-si quieres podemos ir por haru para que este con nosotros...-dijo hinata

-me encantaria...pero quiero estar un poco mas de tiempo contigo...-dijo naruto

-de verdad...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...-dijo naruto sonriendo divertido

-te amo...-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti mas que el universo...-dijo naruto

-tonto...-dijo hinata

-pero amas a este tonto...-dijo naruto

-si...te amo y mucho...-dijo hinata

sus labios se acercaron a un beso tierno...

* * *

**EN CASA DE LO HYUGA...**

-bien...ahora ustedes saben donde se metio mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-no...y tu sabes ino...-dijo shun

-tampoco...-dijo ino

-ya me imagino con quien estara...-dijo lee

-mas logico...-dijo sai

-al menos esta feliz...-dijo ino

-tienen razon...pero temo de que sufra de nuevo...-dijo hiashi

-nos despides de hinata...nuetro vuelo saldra en una hora...-dijo ino

-claro...yo le digo...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA CASA DEL LAGO...**

-que tal si...lo repetimos-dijo naruto

-repetir...ahora..-dijo hinata

-si...o si no quieres yo...-dijo naruto

-si quiero...quiero amarte como te amo...-dijo hinata

-si..y yo mas..-dijo naruto

uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ella gimio enredando sus manos en su pelo. sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. naruto la tubo en el colchon, se puso de posicion sobre ella reptando por la se sintio morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre.

finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta.

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo que jamas habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregandose, amandose, siendo solo ellos dos.

naruto...-gimio ella

el solo sonrio y continuo...haciendolo...

-mas...mas naruto-dijo simplemente

hinata llego al orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flacido sobre el colchon. hinata dejo descanzar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-ahora...-dijo sonriendo con lo que paso

-ahora que..-dijo hinata

-podemos ir por nuestro hijo...pasar una tarde mas juntos..no se si-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-te amo...y quiero que nosotros formemos parte de tu vida-dijo hinata

-eso me encantaria...que fueramos una familia siempre...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ahora...-dijo sonriendo con lo que paso_

_-ahora que..-dijo hinata_

_-podemos ir por nuestro hijo...pasar una tarde mas juntos..no se si-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-si...-dijo naruto_

_-te amo...y quiero que nosotros formemos parte de tu vida-dijo hinata_

_-eso me encantaria...que fueramos una familia siempre...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 20  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN EL AEREOPUERTO...**

-si que no ha cambiado nada...-dijo maki

-y cual es tu plan querida...-dijo jane

-lo mismo de siempre...vover con mi ex marido de nuevo...-dijo maki

-¿volver?...pero como...-dijo jane

-ya lo veras muy pronto...-dijo maki

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-mami...donde estabas...-dijo haru

-la misma pregunta me hago...donde estabas hinata...-dijo hiashi

-fue mi culpa...-dijo naruto

-papi...veniste..-dijo haru

-claro que si...te lo prometi..-dijo naruto

-haru porque no vas a jugar...quiero hablar con tus padres...-dijo hiashi

-si abuelo..-dijo haru y se marcho

-que pretendes con mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-papa..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...solo le dire que la amo y quiero estar a su lado...-dijo naruto

-no me convences...jamas me caiste bien cuando eran amigos...y ahora menos que son...pareja..-dijo hiashi entre dientes

-papa...naruto y yo no somos...-dijo hinata

-lo somos...por eso quisiera que me conociera un poco mas...quiero ver crecer a mi hijo...y estar con hinata..-dijo naruto

-te dare mi consentimiento..pero quiero que me prometas...que jamas le haras daño...entendido..-dijo hiashi

-lo prometo...jamas le haria daño..-dijo naruto

-bien...me retiro...te estare vigilando...-dijo hiashi

-lo se...-dijo naruto

ya que se marcho dejandolos completamente solos...

-perdona en comportamiento de papa...el es...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ademas lo entiendo...quiere lo mejor para ti y para haru...-dijo naruto

-lo se...pero hay veces que me trata como una niña...-dijo hinata

-conprendelo...quiere lo mejor para ti...-dijo naruto

-bien...-dijo hinata

-me encantas cuando te enojas...-dijo naruto

-y a mi me encantas tu...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**_

-tanto tiempo...kushina..minato...-dijo maki

-que es lo que quieres...-dijo kushina

-hablar con mi marido...-dijo maiki

-ex marido...y no esta...ahora esta muy ocupado...-dijo kushina

-en que...-dijo maki

-no te incumbe...-dijo kushina

-entonces lo esperare aqui...-dijo maki

se sento en el sofa...y se puso a leer una revista de famosos...

-tranquila querida...naruto sabra que hacer..-dijo minato

-eso espero...y ahora que era mas feliz..-dijo kushina

-es cuestion de las decisiones de nuestro hijo...-dijo minato

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-papi...juegas conmigo...-dijo haru

-claro...vamos...-dijo naruto

-tu tambien mami...-dijo haru

-no se...mejor los veo desde aqui...-dijo hinata

-yo me encargo de esto...-dijo naruto

-ok...-dijo haru

-vamos hinata...a jugar un rato..-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero un rato...-dijo hinata

* * *

**CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-ira a tardar mucho...-dijo maki

-no se...-dijo kushina

-mas le vale no tardarse...-dijo maki

kushina queria matarla...de un solo jalon..

-tranquila...relajate...cuenta hasta diez..-dijo minato

-esta bien...1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10...-dijo kushina

-mejor...-dijo minato

-mejor...gracias...-dijo kushina

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

_**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**_

-es momento de irme...te llamo..-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...despidete de papa haru...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos papi...vendras mañana..-dijo haru

-estare aqui en la tarde...ya sabes el trabajo..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo haru

-anda ve a jugar...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru y se marcho

-entonces...me llamas...-dijo hinata

-si...nos vemos..-dijo naruto

le dio un beso..ella subio su brazos en su cuello para retenerlo unos minutos mas..profundizando mas el beso...algo le decia que las cosas iban a cambiar... y al separarse..

-te amo...-dijo naruto

-y yo a ti..-dijo hinata

unio sus labios en un beso corto y despues se marcho

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-ya llege...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-tanto tiempo...naruto...-dijo maki

su sonrisa se borro al verla ahi en su casa...a que demonios habia vuelto...mas que era feliz con hinata y su hijo...

-azuka...maki...-dijo naruto en un tono molesto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ya llege...-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-tanto tiempo...naruto...-dijo maki_

_-azuka...maki...-dijo naruto en un tono molesto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 21  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que haces aqui...-dijo naruto

-no lo deduces...-dijo maki

-bien...para que me quieres ahora...-dijo naruto

-perdoname por lo que te hice...pense mejor las cosas y quiero decirte que me des una oportunidad...yo te amo aun...-dijo maki

-ya no...ademas estamos divorciados...y perdona pero ya no siento nada por ti...-dijo naruto

-mientes...me dijiste que jamas me olvidarias...-dijo maki

-lo dije...pero paso me enamore de alguien mas...-dijo naruto

-no te creo...se que me amas como yo a ti...-dijo maki

-sabes que piensa lo que quieras...vete de mi vida por favor...-dijo naruto

-_"esto no se quedara asi..."_-penso maki y se marcho

-ahora que pasara...con nosotros hinata...-dijo naruto

-nada hijo...ella no podra con su amor...se que ustedes podran hacerlo...-dijo kushina

-tienes razon madre...-dijo naruto

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN EL PARQUE...**_

-mami...papa vendra a verme...-dijo haru

-claro que si mi cielo...papa jamas deja de cumplir sus promesas...-dijo hinata

-mira nada mas que tenemos aqui...-dijo maki

-porque no vas a jugar un rato...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo haru y se fue a jugar

-vaya...si que es la copia exacta de naruto...y ahora estas de niñera...-dijo maki

-no soy ninguna niñera...-dijo hinata

-si que te salio muy bien meterte con mi marido...-dijo maki

-¿marido? mejor dicho ex...-dijo hinata

-y si que le has sacado dinero...meterte en un matrimonio...que dira el bastardito al enterarse...-dijo maki

-mi hijo no es nada de eso...asi que deja de decirle asi...-dijo hinata

-vaya...hasta que sacas tus garritas...siempre eras una niña llorona por eso naruto quiso ser tu amigo...-dijo maki

-eso no te incumbe...-dijo hinata

-se que te morias por el...y te metiste en su cama y le sacaste un hijo...sabiendo que me ama a mi...-dijo maki

-no es cierto...naruto no siente nada por ti...-dijo hinata

-eso te dice a ti...porque a mi me lo repite...cuando hacemos el amor...-dijo maki

-no es cierto..el no me haria eso...-dijo hinata

-pues...solo preguntale...vivimos juntos...dormimos juntos como cuando nos casamos...-dijo maki y se marcho

-no es cierto..no lo creo..-dijo hinata

_-yo..te quiero hinata.._

_-te quiero mas que eso...te amo.._

-todas esas veces que me decias que me amabas...no no puedo creerle..-dijo hinata

-nos vamos mami...estoy cansado...-dijo haru

-si mi cielo...vamonos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-aun sigues aqui...pense que estabas con tu novia..-dijo jiraiya

-solo unos papeles mas...-dijo naruto

-ya dejalo...solo vete a verla...-dijo jiraiya

-esta bien...nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto

-anda y vete...-dijo jiraiya

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-buenas...esta hinata-dijo naruto

-pasa...ya baja...-dijo hiashi

**_5 MINUTOS DESPUES..._**

-hola...y haru..-dijo naruto

-durmiendo...-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos

-ya veo...que tienes...te veo muy callada...-dijo naruto

_-eso te dice a ti...porque a mi me lo repite...cuando hacemos el amor..._

_-pues...solo preguntale...vivimos juntos...dormimos juntos como cuando nos casamos..._

-hinata...-dijo naruto al verla muy seria

-ella esta aqui...verdad...-dijo hinata

-ella...quien..-dijo naruto

-maki...y ella vive contigo...-dijo hinata

fue callada por el beso que le dio naruto...y al romper el beso...

-¿conmigo? no...jamas vivira conmigo...la unica que quiero que viva conmigo eres tu y mi hijo...-dijo naruto

-no te creo...se que la amas...y es mejor que...-dijo hinata

-no seas tonta...la deje de amar hace años...y ahora solo puedo amar a una persona...y eres tu...te amo...-dijo naruto

-seguro..que me amas..-dijo hinata

-si...te lo he dicho y te lo repetire todas las veces seguidas...-dijo naruto

-te amo naruto...pero tengo miedo...de que ella nos separe...-dijo hinata

-no pasara...mientras tu y yo nos amemos podemos con ella...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

le dio un beso...que poco a poco fue profundizando el beso...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ella esta aqui...verdad...-dijo hinata_

_-ella...quien..-dijo naruto_

_-maki...y ella vive contigo...-dijo hinata_

_-¿conmigo? no...jamas vivira conmigo...la unica que quiero que viva conmigo eres tu y mi hijo...-dijo naruto_

_-no te creo...se que la amas...y es mejor que...-dijo hinata_

_fue callada por el beso que le dio naruto...y al romper el beso..._

_-no seas tonta...la deje de amar hace años...y ahora solo puedo amar a una persona...y eres tu...te amo...-dijo naruto_

_-seguro..que me amas..-dijo hinata_

_-si...te lo he dicho y te lo repetire todas las veces seguidas...-dijo naruto_

_-te amo naruto...pero tengo miedo...de que ella nos separe...-dijo hinata_

_-no pasara...mientras tu y yo nos amemos podemos con ella...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

_le dio un beso...que poco a poco fue profundizando el beso..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 22  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-confia en mi...-dijo naruto

-si..perdona por lo que dije..-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ademas se que podemos hacer esto juntos...-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-bueno nos vemos mañana...-dijo naruto

-nos vemos...-dijo hinata

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-al fin domingo...quiero ver a mi hijo...y a hinata-dijo naruto

-pues que esperas...una celebracion...vete...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias abuelo...-dijo naruto

-ya vete..anda...-dijo jiraiya

-nos vemos...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

**EN EL PARQUE...**

-ya se como sacar a esta mosquita muerta y su bastardito...-dijo maki

-¿como..?por lo que veo tu ex marido la ama...-dijo jane

-eso esta por verse...recuerdas que estamos en tramites de separar los bienes...como no tuvimos hijos...-dijo maki

-ya veo...te aprovecharas de la platica...-dijo jane

-si...la platica que tendra con su abogado mañana...-dijo maki

-y como estas segura de que es mañana...-dijo jane

-contactos...son buenos metodos...-dijo maki

-bien...que buen plan amiga...-dijo jane

-lo se...soy brillante..-dijo maki

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA..**

-vamos ahora...-dijo naruto

-donde quieras...-dijo hinata

-vamos haru...-dijo naruto

-si papa...nos vemos abuelo...-dijo haru

-cuidate mucho...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN UNA FERIA DE PASO...**

-que hermoso...-dijo hinata

-recuerdas que siempre veniamos antes..-dijo naruto

-lo se...vamos mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru

_**YA LA TARDE...**_

-tengo sueño...-dijo haru

-vamos...te los llevare a casa...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA CASA DEL LAGO..**

-si que cayo rendido...-dijo naruto

-si..es una de las cosas que saco de ti..-dijo hinata

-¿de mi..? ¿como cuales?-dijo naruto

-todo...aparte de que se parece tanto a ti...heredo tu sueño pesado..-dijo hinata

-asi que tengo sueño pesado...-dijo naruto

-si..lo tienes...-dijo hinata

-pues este hombre de sueño pesado...te hara el amor ahora...-dijo naruto

-¿ahora?..-dijo hinata

-asi es...vamos ahora..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-un mensaje...de hinata...-dijo hiashi y lo abrio

_papa...me quedare en casa de naruto..._

_haru se quedo dormido y estabamos cerca de su casa..._

_no te preocupes...estamos bien.._

_te quiere_

_hinata_

-asi que te quedaras con el en su casa...son tus decisiones hija...-dijo hiashi

* * *

**EN LA CASA DEL LAGO...**

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

besaba su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos..

-hinata...-le susurro al oído

-naruto..-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio... ella gimió al sentirlo dentro..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-n-naruto..mas fuerte..mas...-dijo hinata excitada

-hinata..Aaa..dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..Aaaa-te te amo tanto...-dijo hinata

-amor...yo tambien te amo..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentiendo como se derrama en ella..naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..quedando dormidos abrazados...despues de amarse tanto...

* * *

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE..**

-hina despierta...-dijo naruto

-no quiero...-dijo hinata

-solo te aviso que tengo que ir a trabajar...si quieres salir o quedarte...-dijo naruto

-no te vayas...quedate conmigo...-dijo hinata

-yo deseo lo mismo...pero tengo una reunion del trabajo...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

-entonces te quedas aqui...-dijo naruto

-si..te amo...-dijo hinata buscando sus labios

-yo ti mas...-dijo naruto

le dio un beso y se marcho...

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

-porque no vamos a casa de tus abuelo...y yo traigo a papa...-dijo hinata

-si vamos mami...-dijo haru

-bien...vamos...-dijo hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-porque no vamos a casa de tus abuelo...y yo traigo a papa...-dijo hinata_

_-si vamos mami...-dijo haru_

_-bien...vamos...-dijo hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 23  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-te portas bien con los abuelos...-dijo hinata

-si mami...-dijo haru

-no te preocupes...estara bien...-dijo kushina

-gracias...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LA OFICINA...**

-naruto...-dijo shino

-pasa...alguna novedad...-dijo naruto

-lo de siempre...pide la mitad de los bienes...-dijo shino

-eso no es novedad...muy tarde me di cuenta de que es ambisiosa..-dijo naruto

-al menos te libraste de ella..-dijo shino

-una parte...-dijo naruto

-¿y que haras...?-dijo shino

-lo que me queda hacer...darle lo que es la mitad...pero hay mas secretos..-dijo naruto

-los tiene...es una adicta ala anfetamina...junto con su amiga que llevan un estilo de vida...hasta que pueda hacer daño a tu hijo...-dijo shino

-solo le dare una parte...y hare que firme para que deje de pedirme dinero...la quiero lejos de mi hijo-dijo naruto

ella llego ala puerta cuando escucho algo...

-jamas la tomaria enserio...solo fue deseo pero no significa nada para mi...-dijo naruto

-que fuerte...pero y tu hijo que pasara con el..-dijo shino

-no...solo quiero que se acerque a el...la mantendre lejos de mi hijo...-dijo naruto

se sorprendio al escucharlo con tanto odio...sintio que sus lagrimas salian sin control...y se marcho de la oficina...

-bien...te traere el documento en una semana...-dijo shino

-gracias...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE..**

-gracias por cuidarlo...kushina-dijo hinata

-de nada...pero que tienes...estas bien..-dijo kushina

-si...es solo que me hablaron del trabajo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...espero que tengan un buen vuelo...-dijo kushina

-gracias...haru...-dijo hinata

-mami..¿y papa?-dijo haru

-estaba ocupado...pero le hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa...-dijo hinata

-¿a casa?¿a donde te vas?-dijo naruto desde la puerta

se sentia enojada llena de rabia...lo primero que le dio gana es de abofetearlo hasta cansarse...pero no lo haria menos en frete de su hijo...y mantuvo la mirada fria..

-nos vamos a houston...-dijo hinata

-podemos hablar a solas...-dijo naruto

-claro...-dijo hinata

**_YA EN LA CALLE_**

-pero...porque te vas...-dijo naruto

-tengo que volver por el trabajo...-dijo hinata sin verlo a los ojos

-pero...volveras pronto o tendre que esperar tres años para ver a mi hijo...-dijo naruto

-siempre seras su padre...y vendre para que lo veas..y podras ir aya cuando quieras...-dijo hinata

-¿que pasara con lo nuestro?..yo te amo..-dijo naruto

_-jamas la tomaria enserio...solo fue deseo pero no significa nada para mi.._

-me olvidaras..-dijo hinata

-¿a que juegas?..vienes y me dices que tengo un hijo...comenzamos una relacion hermosa...y ahora te vas..¿a que has venido hinata?-dijo naruto

-he venido ala boda de mi hermana...-dijo hinata

-sabias que estaba habian invitado..¿no venias a verme?-dijo naruto

hinata trato de ver que ese hombre era naruto...pero no es como si fuera otra persona

-debi imaginarmelo...que ese fue tu cometido desde el inicio...-dijo naruto

-¡el unico que hizo su cometido fuiste tu!...yo soy una persona y no solo un simple deseo...y no me quitaras a mi hijo...he luchado por por cuatro años lo he sacado adelante y sin tu ayuda y podre seguir haciendolo...si quieres denunciarme hazlo pero no me quitaras a mi hijo...-dijo hinata molesta

se giro y entro en la casa para llevarse a su hijo...el solo la vio alejarse...esas palabras...eso era la conversacion con el abogado...pero como escucho todo eso...a menos que haya ido a verlo...

-hinata...dejame explicarte..todo fue un error..-dijo naruto

se detuvo unos minutos...

-mi unico error..es amarte tanto como lo hago...-dijo hinata y se alejo con haru tomado de su mano

* * *

**EN UNA ESQUINA DE LA CALLE..**

-te lo dije...funciono...-dijo maki

-eso fue muy inteligente...amiga...-dijo jane

-lo bueno es que yo no interveni en esto...asi que sere la victima...-dijo maki

-eres una genio...-dijo jane

-lo se..-dijo maki

* * *

**DENTRO DE LA CASA...**

_**EN SU HABITACION...**_

se encerro en su cuarto..solto sus lagrimas que habia contenido...¿en que momento habia pasado esto?anoche estaba tan feliz haciendo el amor con hinata y ahora ella ni su hijo estaban...su ex mujer era una bruja ya no tenia sentido su vida..

-naruto estas bien...-dijo kushina tocando la puerta

-hijo...todo bien...-dijo minato

-si..estoy bien...-dijo naruto en susurro

-te esperamos abajo...-dijo kushina

-si madre..-dijo naruto

queria morirse por todo el dolor que sentia en su pecho..tenia que hablar con hinata para solucionar todo esto...

-_"tengo que solucionar esto...porque tenias que escuchar eso hinata.."_-penso naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-naruto estas bien...-dijo kushina tocando la puerta_

_-hijo...todo bien...-dijo minato_

_-si..estoy bien...-dijo naruto en susurro_

_-te esperamos abajo...-dijo kushina_

_-si madre..-dijo naruto_

_queria morirse por todo el dolor que sentia en su pecho..tenia que hablar con hinata para solucionar todo esto..._

_-**"tengo que solucionar esto...porque tenias que escuchar eso hinata.."**-penso naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 24  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

-esta naruto en casa...-dijo sakura

-si...pero no quiere salir...-dijo kushina

-y que paso ahora...-dijo sasuke

-hubo un mal entendido entre ellos...y hinata se fue a housto..-dijo kushina

-pero podemos verlo...a ver que hara...-dijo sakura

-si...pasen...-dijo kushina

_**EN LA HABITACION DE NARUTO...**_

-habre la puerta naruto sabemos que estas aqui...-dijo sakura

se levanto sin ganas y abrio la puerta..ya que los dos entraron...

-me puedes explicar que le hiciste a mi amiga...-dijo sakura

-nada...pero ella cree que le quiero quitar a haru...-dijo naruto

-y ¿porque crees eso?-dijo sakura

-me escucho hablar con mi abogado...oyo todo lo que pensaba de mi ex...pero ella penso que hablaba de ella...y no se que hacer..-dijo naruto

-lo que haremos..es que iras al aereopuerto...compras un boleto a housto...y iras a su casa y arreglaras todo..-dijo sakura

-bien...lo hare..-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL AEREOPUERTO DE HOUSTON...**

-mami...papa vendra...pronto...-dijo haru en bostezo

-le hablaremos mi cielo..-dijo hinata mintiendole

-tio shun...-dijo haru

-pequeño...y como estas hinata...-dijo shun

-bien...-dijo hinata con sonrisa fingida

-vamos a casa...-dijo shun

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-bien...aqui esta la direccion...del trabajo y de su casa...ahora sabes lo que vas a decir...-dijo sakura

-la verdad no...-dijo naruto

-mira solo escucha a tu corazon diga...-dijo sakura

-en eso tiene razon naruto..-dijo sasuke

-gracias chicos...y como van con ese bebe...-dijo naruto

-bien...esta en casa de mi madre...pero anda vete..-dijo sakura

-si...y gracias...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN HOUSTO...**

_**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO...**_

durante el camino le conto todo lo que habia pasado entre naruto y ella...

-no se...todo lo que me dices no esta cuadrando...-dijo shun

-es mas claro...naruto queria quitarme a mi hijo..-dijo hinata

-no lo se..yo vi su amor...el te ama..estoy seguro de eso..-dijo shun

-hablemos de otra cosa...y como vas...-dijo hinata

-bien...como siempre...-dijo shun

-eso es bueno saber...alguna novia en mente..-dijo hinata

-pues ando de tras de una chica hermosa...-dijo shun

-me alegro por ustedes...-dijo hinata

-tengo que irme...me quede de verla...-dijo shun

-claro...no te preocupes...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-crees que puedan arreglar las cosas..-dijo kushina

-si...hinata no es muy rencorosa...la conozco pero si es muy reservada a sus sentimientos...-dijo sakura

-lo imagino...siento que tuvo que ver esa mujer que tuvo mi hijo como esposa...-dijo kushina

-tambien me lo imagine...-dijo sakura

-solo esperemos que este mal entendido se aclare...-dijo kushina

-si...lo mismo digo...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN HOUSTON...**

-estas segura de todo lo que me dices hinata...-dijo ino

-si...sera mejor que vuelva al trabajo...-dijo hinata

-no puedo hacer nada...le dire a sai que vuelves al trabajo...-dijo ino

-gracias amiga...-dijo hinata

-nos vemos...de seguro ya llego y anda preguntando por mi...-dijo ino

-te entiendo...-dijo hinata

ya que su amiga se fue a su casa...sus amigos estaban felices...pero una parte de ella se moria de envidia..esa anvidia de no tener ala persona que amas...solo se sentia sola..y nesecidad de tener ala persona que amas...

-_"solo debes sentirte feliz por tus amigos...merecen ser felices_"-penso hinata

el timbre sono...penso que podria ser shun o quizas lee...o ino y sai...o tal vez shun habia olvidado algo...camino hacia la puerta de entrada..teniendo una ligera sonrisa en su rostro...pero de tranquilidad...abrio lentamente la puerta pensando que eran sus dos mejores amigos...pero se sorprendio a verlo...

-_"que hace aqui.."_..¿naruto?-penso hinata sorprendida

-recuerda la promesa que te hice...te dije que jamas estarias sola..-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_abrio lentamente la puerta pensando que eran sus dos mejores amigos...pero se sorprendio a verlo..._

_-**"que hace aqui.."**..¿naruto?-penso hinata sorprendida_

_-recuerda la promesa que te hice...te dije que jamas estarias sola..-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 25  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-que..que haces aqui...-dijo hinata

-a que mas...a que me escuches.. como no lo hiciste tuve que venir detras de ti...-dijo naruto

-mmm...¿has venido desde los angeles?-dijo hinata

-por supuesto...¿puedo pasar?-dijo naruto

hinata asintio y entro...la casa era tan bonita...con dos cuartos...una pequeña cocina...era hermoso

-si quieres hablar sobre los derecho de haruyuki pierdes tu tiempo...mañana los veras con mi abogado...-dijo hinata

-no solo quiero hablar de haru...bueno una parte pero tambien quiero que hablemos sobre nosotros...y lo que crees que pienso de ti..-dijo naruto

-no lo creo yo te escuche...claramente-dijo hinata

-no hablaba de ti..¿es tan dificil que me creas en lo mucho que te amo?..-dijo naruto

-y segun tu de quien estabas hablando...-dijo hinata

-de quien mas...de mi ex esposa...de maki hablaba...-dijo naruto

ella se giro y se metio ala sala...y naruto fue tras de ella...

-dijiste que solo era un deseo...y la querias lejos de haru...de quien mas ibas a hablar si no de mi...-dijo hinata

-se lo que dije...pero jamas pensaria eso de ti..es solo que descubri que maki es una adicta y se gasta el dinero de mala manera...y por eso la queria lejos de mi hijo...y no tu-dijo naruto

-¿porque..porque te deberia creerte?-dijo hinata

-porque me has mirado mientras te explicaba..y te decia que amaba...porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido...porque cuando estamos juntos siento que el tiempo se detiene...y cuando hago el amor contigo me siento pleno y feliz..y son unas de esas cosas que me he enamorado de ti..-dijo naruto

hinata lo veia sorprendida a su confesion...y desvio la mirada...

-ya no..me he dado cuenta de que ya no siento nada por ti...-dijo hinata

-¿que dices?...no...no te creo yo se que me amas tanto como yo a ti...-dijo naruto

-piensa lo que quieras...ahora que sabes donde vivo...puedes visitar a haru cuando quieras..-dijo hinata

-no te creo...se que podemos hacer esto...piensa en nuestro hijo..en nosotros..-dijo naruto

-ya no tiene caso..ya no...-dijo hinata

el la acorralo hacia la pared..sin soltarla por ningun minuto...

-que haces...su..sueltame...-dijo hinata

-sabes que no lo hare...-dijo naruto

sabia que sus sentimientos la traicionaria...solo escucho a su corazon que incapaz de contenerse su cuerpo se acercaba mas al de el..sintiendo su olor..ese olor que la embriagaba al sentirlo..tanto que el lo tomo como una iniciativa..tanto que se miraro a los ojos que no necesitaron las palabras para seguir mintiendo...el sabia lo que siente y como es su caracter...noble y a veces terca a no escuchar a los demas..

unos segudos torturosos...sintiendo que el tiempo se detuvo de un solo instante...hasta que el la beso en los labios...tanto que se resistio tratando de alejarse de el...que poco a poco se fue entregando al beso...que poco a poco hinata subia sus brazos en su cuello para profundizar el beso..comenzo como un beso dulce...y poco a poco fue tomando una intensidad al igual el ritmo de sus respiraciones..el la tomo de la cintura atrayendola hacia el..

sus labios se entreabrieron..y comenzo una danza entre sus leguas como el primer dia..no le importaba mas que el...como la besaba..como la tocaba y la hacia suya con solo sus labios..

-_"naruto.."_-penso hinata mientras lo besaba

el estaba en sus mejores momentos...habia olvidado todo solo importaba ella...la dueña de su emociones...solo ella podia ser la mejor con su mente..solo la amaba a ella y su coazon late por ella...y al romper el beso..

-entonces...-le dio un beso-ya no me amas...-dijo naruto

-no..-susurro hinata buscando sus labios

-estas segura de eso...-dijo naruto besando sus labios

-no..digo si..-dijo hinata

-entonces...ya no recibiras mas mis besos...-dijo naruto

-no..ya no...-dijo hinata besando sus labios

-entonces...-le dio un beso-..ya no me crees...-dijo naruto

-no..-devolviendo el beso-ya no..-dijo hinata

-entonces...-dandole un beso-ya no oiras decirte-otro beso mas- lo mucho que te amo...-dijo naruto

-no..-devolviendo el beso-ni tu me oiras decite..-beso sus labios-lo mucho que te amo tambien...-dijo hinata

-pues lo estas diciendo ahora...-dijo naruto

-no..no es cierto..-dijo hinata

-si lo es...y me encanta que me lo repitas...que me digas que me amas como yo te amo a ti-dijo naruto

-pues esperaras sentado...porque no te lo dire...-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-asi..pues me lo diras...ahora...-dijo naruto

-estas muy seguro que lo dire..pierdes el tiempo..-dijo hinata

-eso veremos porque se que me lo diras...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-solo espero que la logre convencer...-dijo kushina

-espero que si...mi amiga es muy orgullosa con sus emociones y sentimientos...-dijo sakura

tocaron la puerta...al abrirla..era esa mujer..

-donde esta naruto...quiero hablar con el..-dijo maki

-no esta..-dijo kushina

-se que esta...dejame verlo...yo lo amo-dijo maki

-lo unco que tu amas es el dinero...-dijo sakura

-mira nada mas...si es la amiga del la mosca muerta y el bastardito...-dijo maki

-en primera..mi amiga tiene mas corazon que tu...y segundo el niño no es ningun bastardito...tiene derechos como su hijo que es...-dijo sakura

-como alguien no puede tener hijos...-dijo kushina

-asi..pues jamas tendre hijos y naruto lo sabia...asi me ama..se que me ama...-dijo maki

-si que estas muy equivocada...mi hijo ama a hinata y solamente a ella...ni a nadie mas...-dijo kushina

-eso lo veremos...-dijo maki

-claro que lo veremos...-dijo sakura

* * *

**EN HOUSTO...**

-yo te lo repetire todo el tiempo...hasta que me creas...-dijo naruto

-aun asi...no te creere..-dijo hinata

-bien...te dire aunque no me creas...yo..-dijo naruto

se acerco mas a ella...

-ale...alejate...-dijo hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-te..-dijo naruto

-_"si te acercas mas..yo no se si me podre resistir..."_-penso hinata

-amo..mas que mi vida...te amo hinata..te amo...-dijo naruto juntando su frente con la de ella

-yo..-dijo hinata

no la dejo contestar porque la cayo con un beso pasional...que sabia bien que los dos se iban a terminar entregandose..

_**EN LA HABITACION...**_

tanto que la conocia..sabia bien que lo amaba con esa misma intensidad que el la amaba de sobre manera..aprecio sus ojos al ver que se oscurecian lentamente por el deseo que estaba despertando..sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa..al saber que todo eso habia despertado en ella...

hinata lo miro a los ojos como se adentraba dentro de ella...poco a poco..cerrando los ojos y sintiendose satifecha...comenzaban lento y ala vez desenfrenados...los te quiero eran mas que evidente para ambos y los gemidos y suspiros de la sastifacion...era en ese momento eran uno se sentian como tal, como si nada mas en el mundo le importaran mas que ellos..

nada les importaban...solamente el hecho de que estuvieran juntos...unidos y amandose con esa misma intensidad...

sus respiraciones se mezclaban..todo era tan unico y especial que no se podia repetir...no habian pensado solo actuaban a sus sentimientos y emociones..solo se amaban...como el primer dia...

se extremecio de pies a cabeza...con una estocadas mas profundas, sus paredes se estrecharon...ella se aferro mas a su cabello con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo la proxima envestida..naruto sentia un remolino de emociones que le provocaba ella..hasta que ambos estallaron, se quedaron en silencio...jadeando y abrazados mas que nunca..

hinata cerro los ojos agotada tambien...por un momento fue conciente de lo que habia pasado entre los dos...sin pensar bien las cosas pero paso..

-te..amo..-dijo hinata agitada

-yo tambien..te amo...-dijo naruto agotado

el sonrio y con sus brazos la rodeaban..y quedando asi dormidos...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_hinata cerro los ojos agotada tambien...por un momento fue conciente de lo que habia pasado entre los dos...sin pensar bien las cosas pero paso.._

_-te..amo..-dijo hinata agitada_

_-yo tambien..te amo...-dijo naruto agotado_

_el sonrio y con sus brazos la rodeaban..y quedando asi dormidos..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 26  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

hinata se removio intranquila entre las sabanas...despues de ese sueño que tuvo,intento moverse pero sintio unos brazos en su cintura...sintiendo otro cuerpo pegado a su espalda...al voltearse se dio cuenta que era el..

_-"no fue un sueño.."-_penso hinata

_-porque me has mirado mientras te explicaba..y te decia que amaba...porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido...porque cuando estamos juntos siento que el tiempo se detiene...y cuando hago el amor contigo me siento pleno y feliz..y son unas de esas cosas que me he enamorado de ti.._

-_"todo eso que me dijo...no se si creerle aun.."-_penso hinata

_-yo...te...amo..mas que mi vida...te amo hinata..te amo..._

-_"entonces..naruto y yo.."_-penso hinata con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-buenos dias..-dijo naruto

no quiso contestarle...trato de levantarse pero el se lo impidio...

-te dije que me lo dirias...-dijo naruto

-exactamente que dije...-dijo hinata

-lo mucho que me amas...-dijo naruto

-puede que lo dije...pero no significa nada...para mi...-dijo hinata

-puedo convencerte..-dijo naruto

-como quieras..-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

-y hay noticias de mi nieto...-dijo jiraiya

-no...aun no...pero esperemos que esten bien...-dijo kushina

-me alegra mucho...aunque siento que esa chica...planea algo malo..-dijo jiraiya

-yo tambien tengo el mismo presentimiento...algo pasara...-dijo kushina

-esperemos que no...-dijo kushina

* * *

**EN HOUSTON...**

_**EN EL COMEDOR...**_

-mami...quiero comer...-dijo haru

-claro mi cielo ven...-dijo hinata

en pequeño entro ala cocina...se sorprendio a ver a su papa en el comedor...

-papa...has venido..-dijo haru

-claro que si...eres mi unico tesoro..-dijo naruto

-si...vamos al parque...andale mami...-dijo haru

-no se mi cielo...-dijo hinata

-si quieres yo lo llevo...y te lo traigo en media hora..-dijo naruto

-no...yo ire con ustedes...-dijo hinata

-si...anda vamos...-dijo haru

* * *

**EN LA NOCHE...**

paso demasiado rapido el dia para haru...le contaba todo lo que habia pasado y los lugares donde vivia...y pocos minutos se habia quedado dormido que lo acosto en su habitacion...

-se h quedado dormido...-dijo hinata

-si...sabes tenias razon...heredo mi sueño pesado..-dijo naruto

-te lo dije...pero porque hablo contigo...-dijo hinata

-siges molesta..pense de lo que paso entre nosotros anoche...-dijo naruto

-lo que paso no cambiaran las cosas entre nosotros...no puedes llegar aqui y hacerme el amor hasta que pierda el sentido y...-dijo hinata

tubo que dejar de hablar porque los labios de naruto estaba sobre los suyos que se movian insistentemente que fue correspondido con esa insistencia...

-hablas demasiado...cuando estas enojada..-dijo naruto

-de verdad..crees que me enojo con facilidad...-dijo hinata

-pocas veces...pero asi te amo..jamas te quitaria a haru..es mejor que estar contigo...-dijo naruto

-estas diciendo que renuncias a haru...-dijo hinata

-no...solo quiero que me disculpes por todo...lo que te cause...-dijo naruto

-yo no tengo que perdonarte nada...pueda que lo mal interprete...-dijo hinata

-pueda que si...pero es mejor olvidarlo..te parece...-dijo naruto

-si..pero tengo miedo de lo que pasara con nosotros...y si le hacen daño a nuestro hijo-dijo hinata

-no...no pasara nada...mientras estemos juntos...nadie le hara daño a haru-dijo naruto

-tienes razon...te amo..-dijo hinata

-y yo a ti...mucho...mucho..-dijo naruto

-mucho..-dijo hinata

-mucho..hasta el infinito...-dijo naruto

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-no...solo quiero que me disculpes por todo...lo que te cause...-dijo naruto_

_-yo no tengo que perdonarte nada...pueda que lo mal interprete...-dijo hinata_

_-pueda que si...pero es mejor olvidarlo..te parece...-dijo naruto_

_-si..pero tengo miedo de lo que pasara con nosotros...y si le hacen daño a nuestro hijo-dijo hinata_

_-no...no pasara nada...mientras estemos juntos...nadie le hara daño a haru-dijo naruto_

_-tienes razon...te amo..-dijo hinata_

_-y yo a ti...mucho...mucho..-dijo naruto_

_-mucho..-dijo hinata_

_-mucho..hasta el infinito...-dijo naruto_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 27  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-en verdad te quedaras papa...-dijo haru

-solo dos dias...pero vendre a verlos...a los dos...-dijo naruto

-nosotros tambien podemos ir...a los angeles...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...ademas solo quiero estar aqui con los dos...-dijo naruto

-nosotros tambien...queremos estar contigo..-dijo hinata

-lo estaremos...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**DOS DIAS DESPUES...**

-te vere en dos semanas...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de querer irte..-dijo hinata

-la verdad no..pero ya sabes como es el trabajo...-dijo naruto

-te extrañare mucho...-dijo hinata

-yo tambien..mucho..mucho...-dijo naruto

-mucho..nos veremos...te vere aya...-dijo hinata

-te estare esperando...-dijo naruto

-no te vayas papa...-dijo haru

-es lo que desearia...pero tengo que cumplir...recuerda lo que uno promete debes cumplirlo...-dijo naruto

-te hechare de menos papa...-dijo haru

-y yo a ustedes...mas que nada...te llamare cuando llegue-dijo naruto antes de besarla

hinata respondio al beso...solo tenia que esperar unas semanas para volver a sentir sus labios, ya que naruto estaba a punto de marcharse...y al subir al avion de vuelta al los angeles...

* * *

**EN LOS ANGELES...**

_**EN LA CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**_

-ya estoy en casa...-dijo naruto

-y como te fue...si que te tomaste dos dias...-dijo kushina

-lo se mama...pero ya todo quedo arreglado..-dijo naruto

-me alegra...-dijo kushina

-solo falta que alguien me deje en paz-..dijo naruto

-lo se...desde que te fuiste ha querido hablar contigo...-dijo kushina

-cuando venga dile que la vere en la oficina...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de eso...-dijo kushina

-si..seguro ya quiero que me deje en paz de una vez..-dijo naruto

-en eso te doy la razon...es muy peligrosa...-dijo kushina

-por eso la quiero lejos de mi familia..-dijo naruto

-comprendo...-dijo kushina

* * *

**EN HOUSTON...**

conversacion telefonica...

_-hinata...ya llegue a los angeles...-respondio naruto_

-que bueno...me habia preocupado de que te pasara algo...-contesto hinata

-mami es papa...pasamelo...pasamelo...-dijo haru

-amor...te pasare a nuestro hijo...-contesto hinata

le paso el telefono a haru...

-papa...estas bien...me preocupe...mami dice que estaremos los tres juntos...-contesto haru

_-te lo prometo...que estaremos los tres juntos...me pasas a mama..-contesto naruto_

-si...te mami...-dijo haru

-y...estaremos juntos...-contesto hinata

_-si...nos vemos en dos semanas...de acuerdo...-respondio naruto_

-nos vemos...te amo...-contesto hinata y colgo

-mami...voy a dormir...-dijo haru

-anda...ve...-dijo hinata

* * *

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES...**

-asi que ya te le declaraste...despues de todo...-dijo hinata

-si...lo hice...-dijo lee

-espero que te la haga muy dificil...y ademas cuando sepa lo que eres realmente...-dijo hinata

-oyes...te estas poniendo muy bipolar...-dijo lee

-es cierto...al principio eres muy noble...y despues pareces una fiera...de verdad...-dijo shun

-no es cierto...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...debo admitirlo amiga...-dijo ino

-tienes razon querida...estas ultimadamente de mal humor...-dijo sai

-ustedes lo creen...-dijo hinata

-si...y cuando te iras de viaje a los angeles...-dijo shun

-mañana en la mañana...-dijo hinata

-bueno...al menos el te podra quitar ese mal humor...-dijo shun

-concuerdo con ustedes...-dijo ino

-_"mañana nos veremos..amor"_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-y cuando te iras de viaje a los angeles...-dijo shun_

_-mañana en la mañana...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...al menos el te podra quitar ese mal humor...-dijo shun_

_-concuerdo con ustedes...-dijo ino_

_-**"mañana nos veremos..amor"**-penso hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 28  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE...**

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-esta listo los papeles para la separacion de bienes..-dijo naruto

-si...y mas que listo lo que acordaron los dos...-dijo shino

-señor...su ex esposa esta aqui...la hago pasar...-dijo aki

-hazla pasar...-dijo naruto

-pase por favor...-dijo aki

-aqui estoy...tu madre me dejo que te viera aqui...-dijo maki

-bien...solo quiero que firmes los papeles de la separacion de bienes...-dijo naruto

-esta todo lo que te pedi...y los 50,000.00 pesos..estan ahi tambien...-dijo maki

-si...y a partir de que firmes los papeles...ya no tenemos nada en comun...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de que...ya no quieres nada conmigo..-dijo maki

-mas seguro...ya te dije que amo a hinata...y a nadie mas...-dijo naruto

-no estoy muy convencida...pero me rindo...ahora solo quiero mi parte...-dijo maki

-la tendras...solo firma los papeles...-dijo naruto

se acerco al escritorio y firmo los papeles de la separacion de bienes...

-bien...espero que encuentres tu felicidad...a partir de ahora...como amigo te dire que dejes la afetamina...-dijo naruto

-te agradezco de verdad...me dio gusto conocerte...y lamento todo lo que paso...-dijo maki

-no te preocupes...ademas te agradezco de que me hubieras puesto en el camino de hinata...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...ademas se lo debia...-dijo maki y se marcho

* * *

**AFUERA DE LA OFICINA...**

-todo bien amiga...-dijo jane

-si..todo bien...vamonos de la ciudad...-dijo maki

-no vas a luchar por el...-dijo jane

-es tarde...empezaremos de nuevo...nos iremos lejos amiga...-dijo maki

-y que pasara con la amiga decidida..que queria reconquistar a su ex marido...-dijo jane

-ya no...sabes quiero cambiar y encontrar a quien me ame...como naruto ama a hinata y a su hijo...-dijo maki

-esta bien...comenzaremos de nuevo...-dijo jane

-si...empezar de nuevo...-dijo maki

* * *

**EN LA TARDE...**

_**EN LA OFICINA...**_

-y como te fue...con tu ex...-dijo shino

-mejor que me imagine...pense que me iba a poner mas metodos...pero no...-dijo naruto

-si...creo que ha cambiado...-dijo shino

-creo que si...tienes razon...-dijo naruto

-bueno esto es todo...ya que todo acabo...tu puedes ser feliz...-dijo shino

-si...el mas feliz del mundo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL AVION...**

-mami...cuando llegaremos a ver a papa...-dijo haru

-pronto mi cielo...pronto..-dijo hinata

-tengo sueño...-dijo haru

-duerme mi cielo...duerme..-dijo hinata

el pequeño se fue quedando dormido...y hinata solo le acaricio el cabello...

_FLASH BLACK_

_-oyes...te estas poniendo muy bipolar...-dijo lee_

_-es cierto...al principio eres muy noble...y despues pareces una fiera...de verdad...-dijo shun_

_-no es cierto...-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si...debo admitirlo amiga...-dijo ino_

_-tienes razon querida...estas ultimadamente de mal humor...-dijo sai_

_FLASH BLACK END_

-_"sera cierto...que tengo cambios de humor"_-penso hinata

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-mami...cuando llegaremos a ver a papa...-dijo haru_

_-pronto mi cielo...pronto..-dijo hinata_

_-tengo sueño...-dijo haru_

_-duerme mi cielo...duerme..-dijo hinata_

_el pequeño se fue quedando dormido...y hinata solo le acaricio el cabello..._

_-**"sera cierto...que tengo cambios de humor"**-penso hinata_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 29  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EN EL AEREOPUERTO...**

-_"bien estoy aqui"_-penso hinata

caminaba hacia la salida de la terminal...cuando una voz conocida le hablo...

-hinata...-dijo maki

se volteo y la vio...aun con su pequeño en brazos bien dormido...

-maki...-dijo hinata

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS NAMIKAZE...**

-asi que todo acabo...-dijo sasuke

-si...todo acabo..-dijo naruto

-al menos ya pueden ser felices los dos...-dijo sakura

-eso si...-dijo naruto

-quien quiere algo de comer...-dijo kushina

-yo quiero...-dijo naruto

-jamas cambiaras...-dijo sasuke

-te lo la razon cariño...-dijo sakura

-ya dejenme...-dijo naruto

* * *

**EN EL AEREOPUERTO...**

-es tu niño...si que identico...-dijo maki

-si..-dijo hinata

-mira solo quiero disculparme por todo lo que te dije...siento que haya pasado tanto tiempo..-dijo maki

-no...no te preocupes..tenias tus razones..-dijo hinata

-siento todo de verdad..siento de que haya sido yo que los separo..-dijo maki

-era logico...era tu novio y esposo..-dijo hinata

-es que solo no fue eso..naruto te amo sin que se diera cuenta...-dijo maki

-¿como?-dijo hinata

-siempre hablaba de ti cosas increibles...que me hizo sentirme mal por dentro que...-dijo maki

-te entiendo..de verdad...-dijo hinata

-no se..ahora que ya no tenemos nada que nos hata..solo me queda irme..-dijo maki

-¿irte?...a donde iras..-dijo hinata

-a empezar de nuevo...tal vez me enamore o tal vez no...solo quiero ser feliz...-dijo maki

-te entiendo..espero que te vaya bien en el vuelo...-dijo hinata

-gracias...y me gustaria que fueramos amigas...-dijo maki

-claro...jamas te guarde rencor..solo deseo que seas feliz..-dijo hinata

-tu tambien...me voy mi vuelo sale en unos minutos..-dijo maki

-si...nos veremos algun dia...-dijo hinata

ya que se marcho...hinata solo la vio alejarse..

-_"nos veremos..gracias por la leccion...hyuga hinata"_-penso maki y continuo caminando

* * *

**EN CASA DE LOS HYUGA...**

-hinata has venido...y te quedaras...-dijo hanabi

-tranquila nena..-dijo konohamaru

-ya dejame...-dijo hanabi

-hermana...solo te dire que me quedare..pero no digas nada a nadie...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...-dijo hanabi

-cuenta con eso...-dijo konohamaru

-bien...cuida a haru...-dijo hinata

-y a donde iras...-dijo hanabi

-no lo averiguas...-dijo hinata

-oh...ya anda vete..-dijo hanabi

ya que hinata salio de la casa...quedando solo el matrimonio...

-y a donde va tu hermana...-dijo konohamaru

-ya lo veras...muy pronto...-dijo hanabi

-bueno...porque no tenemos un bebe..-dijo konohamaru

-¿un bebe?..no se si este lista para ser madre aun...-dijo hanabi

-lo estas...estoy muy seguro de eso...-dijo konohamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
